Into the void
by Breeyar98
Summary: AU, set during season 1 of the series. Hillary joins the team at the start when it is formed, and this changes the timeline completely. Kai finds himself increasingly frustrated having to look after 5 rookies, but at the same time the new girl has definitely gotten his attention. This is meant to be much darker and grittier than the actual show, so be warned. Kai/Hil. Please R
1. Prologue

**Authors note: Okay, here we go, a new fix:) This will be Kai/Hil romance/adventure, so don´t like don´t read. Chapter 1 should be up shortly.**

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRICIATED**

* * *

**.**

**Into the void**

**Prologue**

**.**

* * *

I have never been a forgiving individual. Some might even describe me as heartless; or as Tyson once shouted at me; a cold-blooded bastard. I rarely hold other people in high regard, I accept nothing but perfection, both from myself and others. But, above all else I am a lone wolf, and thus I depend solely on my own skills. The whereabouts of other people; well, why should I care? So, perhaps that is just what I am; a cold-blooded bastard. Then again you never become the best by compromising.

It was with this in mind that I gloomily boarded a plane to China, claiming the seat next to Rey. Out of all of them he was the one I found most acceptable. Tyson was a complete jerk, Max was far too hyperactive, Kenny seemed utterly frightened whenever I was close.

And then there was Hillary….I still didn´t know what to make of her, the idea that she would be a part of this team, even though she didn´t blade, it seemed ludicrous. Kenny´s presence did at least have some sort of purpose, unlike hers, and part of me was irritated that I now had to babysit not only four but five people. Fuck you Mr. Dickonson!

With a sigh I leaned back in my seat, briefly closing my eyes. I didn´t look up when Hillary sat down next to me, giving me a nervous glance. Great, why had I chosen the middle seat? Rey the lucky bastard had claimed the window, and on the row in front of us Max and Tyson were arguing loudly over something completely unrelated. Mr. D had described Hillary as being an organizer, whatever that entailed.

As team captain I didn´t like the idea that someone-else would control even the smallest aspect of how I managed the team, so naturally I found myself mildly annoyed. Then again I could only blame myself. My loss to Tyson, I was still not sure why I had allowed it to happen. Everything had been off that day, I had been melancholy, indifferent, I had not supported Dranzer the way I should have. It was my own fault, and now I was sitting here, paying the price so to speak.

It seemed like an impossible task, turning these imbeciles into professional beybladers. So far Rey was the only one I felt held any potential, at all. The other two were simply too childish. Beyblade is a cutthroat sport, and you won´t get anywhere with making excuses and stuffing your face, or being on a sugar high for that matter. Mr. D, that old fucker! Of course he had to force me into accepting this ridiculous position. The plane hadn´t even reached China and I was already fed up with their behaviour. Great, just great!

"So, are you nervous?" Hillary wondered next to me, shifting slightly.

"Hn", I responded offhandedly, annoyed.

It was supposed to communicate that I didn´t give a shit, but unfortunately she didn´t seem to get that. Was I nervous? The question irked me, and like I said I have never been very forgiving, or forthcoming for that matter. Rey glanced briefly at me, but quickly reverted his attention elsewhere when I glared.

"It is rude to not answer people", she said matter of factly, looking slightly confused over my rejection.

With a sigh I turned to face her, eyes narrowed in reserved irritation. I didn´t say anything, I just stared. It seemed to do the trick.

For some strange reason I suddenly found myself looking at her, really looking, for the first time. Feminine, heart shaped face, big hazel eyes, high cheekbones and pouty, pink lips. Her hair was an organized mess of dark brown curls, and it cascaded over her slim shoulders in shiny waves. She was surprisingly…pretty. I couldn´t help but wonder how she would look without the jeans and cardigan on. She glanced briefly at me, and I looked away, closing my eyes, all the while trying to supress a strange, uncomfortable feeling that had settled in my stomach. Get a fucking grip Hiwatari! She is just some girl, I told myself, once again irritated.

Ever since we had met up after that stupid tournament I had felt disconnected, strange. I couldn´t explain it. Sure, I was still furious with Mr. D, at myself for allowing Tyson to win. But the majority of the time I just felt…strange. Next to me Rey was asleep, while Hillary was reading a book.

I watched her guardedly from the corner of my eyes for the remainder of the flight, feeling oddly…..intrigued…


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Here we go, first real chapter! Okay, I have a question for whoever is reading this; what do you think about doing a few chapters from Hillary´s POV? Like every second chapter or something? Please let me know;)**

**REVIEWS? ANYONE? PLEEEEEASE!**

**Nix: Here you go, another chapter;) Great that you are liking this so far and thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**.**

**Into the void**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

* * *

**Kai´s POV**

I exited the plane with badly contained relief. Halfway through the flight Tyson had gotten sick from eating a couple of ten-year old pretzels, and predictably enough he had puked on Max, who was still complaining about the incident. What a bunch of losers!

I strolled quickly through the wide, airy corridors of the airport, approaching the luggage pick up. The others were lumbering about somewhere behind me, Kenny and Tyson discussing strategies while Max was still pissed off and covered in Tyson´s stomach contents. Disgusting! I snapped out of my broodings moments later, as Hillary slid up beside me, quietly scanning the belt for our luggage.

When she was around the others she always seemed so loud, shouting and bossing around all the time. With me she was simply standing there, rarely opening her mouth. Perhaps she felt intimidated; the idea made me smirk. She shuffled uncomfortably beside me. And I glanced at her, noticing how the dark blue skinny jeans clung to her body like a second skin. No wonder Tyson always asked her to come over. She bit her lip and sent me a quick look, eyes unsure. They were so large, I absently observed, fascinated.

"Hey, Max! Look at her!" Tyson hissed from behind me, gesturing wildly at some girl on the other side of the conveyer belt.

"That is one fine piece of ass!"

I caught Rey´s embarrassed look as the two of them both stood staring and pointing, and chose to discreetly move a few steps further away. My hopes of avoid being associated with the brat-pack were unfortunately destroyed when Max called my name, waving his arms. The movement resembled that of a windmill.

"Hey Kai, over here!"

I sent the two of them a withering look, before turning back to the luggage, finally spotting my bag and grabbing it from the belt. Fuck my life!

"They are such pigs", Hillary mumbled from beside me, jaw set.

I gave her a look, observing my supposed teammates with increasing annoyance. They were now encouraging Kenny to go over and talk to the poor girl. She´d most likely run away screaming. The thing was that me and Rey probably weren´t any better, we just weren´t as obvious about it. Poor Hillary.

We were not actually in China, but Hong Kong. Our next plane would take us to China the following morning, which meant that we had one long day ahead of us. Or at least that is how I felt. After barking at the others to get moving our group exited the building in an unorganized mess. Kenny was leading the way with his computer, Hillary walking beside him with purposeful strides. Apparently she had everything planned out. Max, Rey and Tyson were messing around a couple of meters behind them, while I made up the rear, keeping one eye at the two idiots and the other on Hillary´s ass. Okay, fine, she was kind of hot.

Hillary and Kenny led the way to a BBA buss and about half an hour later we were checked into a fancy hotel. I dumped my bag in my room with what at to be the hundredth sigh in only a few hours. There was no way I was sharing my bed with one of the others, no way! As a result Hillary and I had one room each, while the others shared the remaining two rooms.

It was strange. Part of me was exhausted. I had never been forced to continuously be around so many people for a longer period of time. Needless to say my patience was wearing thin. Sure, so far I had been reasonable I suppose, even if the others didn´t necessarily agree. Then again I was team captain. What the fuck did they expect? That I would walk around grinning like a lunatic and offering chocolate?

A loud bang was heard from the common room, closely followed my Max´s laughter and I looked up. I could hear Tyson scrambling up from the floor, shouting at Max, and then the tapping of a keyboard followed by Kenny´s high, slightly wailing voice.

"Tyson look out, you almost stepped on Dizzi!"

"No worries chief, like you said, …..almost".

"Tyson!"

Max laughed again, and I heard Rey mumble something about acting your age. No kidding, I reflected drily, proceeding to rifle through my bag, looking for my favourite leather jacket. Sometimes I wondered why I was so different from them. Despite what I would like to think I was perfectly aware that my behaviour wasn´t normal, even if it was what came natural to me. Perhaps grandfather´s strict rules were to blame, I don't know.

Either way I sometimes found myself wishing I could laugh like they did, that I could find life simple and carefree at every turn. However I knew from experience that the world, my world, was not made that way, unfortunately. Grandfather had taught me that, and although most of my memories from before I turned 10 were hazy and unclear at best, something always told me that they were mostly unpleasant.

"Guys, shut up for Christ sake! Look at yourselves!"

Hillary´s voice was tinged with badly hidden exasperation, and my broodings were disturbed as I looked up yet again. Even when she was angry she somehow didn´t sound threatening at all, which might have been why they ignored her.

"Hey Max, why are you watching teen mum on MTV?" Rey wondered.

Max chuckled nervously while Tyson snickered.

"Guys, please!" Hillary tried again, clearly desperate.

"Jeez, Hillary, relax, have some fun, you are almost as bad as Kai", Tyson finally responded distractedly.

As bad as Kai, right. I suppose that was kind of deserving, but it still made my already frayed temper flare. Only minutes into our trip they had started calling me all kinds of things when they thought I didn´t hear, and sometimes even to my face. Sourpuss, sourpants, Mr. sourpants, grouch. It wasn´t particularly creative if you asked me, but then again you can only expect so much from a bunch of childish, lousy amateurs.

With that I decided that enough was enough, marching out into the living room, jaw clenched tightly. Tyson was bouncing up and down on the sofa while Max had turned the TV on, engrossed in some stupid MTV show. Rey was sitting beside him discussing said show with Kenny, while Hillary was reading a book, curled up in one of the large armchairs. How she could concentrate at all was beyond me. I paused in the hallway, wondering how it was possible to generate so much noise.

"Get a fucking grip", I sneered angrily, voice strained.

I couldn´t understand them. Did they not take anything of this seriously?

"Hey, it's the sourpuss", Tyson exclaimed, continuing his antics almost as if nothing had happened.

That was when I snapped.

"Do you honestly believe that you have a chance of winning anything?" I growled.

"You are acting like a fucking child Tyson, you all are. This team is a disaster".

A shocked silence ensued, in which Rey proceeded to turn off the television.

"I…..That is kind of harsh is it not?" Max wondered, eying me with something I couldn´t quite place.

"Harsh?" Tyson exploded

"Harsh?" He repeated for the second time, incredulous.

His face was red from anger, and he remained standing on the couch. It almost looked like he was trying to compensate for the fact that I was at least 20 centimetres taller than him. As if that would ever work! I smirked wolfishly at the thought.

"Why don´t you start acting like you are actually part of the team Kai?" He exclaimed, his hands balled into fists.

I could tell that I had made him angry, and inwardly I was pleased.

"Tyson", Rey hesitantly said.

"He might have point".

I turned on my heel, headed for the door. Good, at least now I had gotten them thinking. Sure thing, the tournament didn´t start before next week, but the moment we arrived in China I was prepared to start training. Better to warn them of the reality of things sooner rather than later.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" Tyson shouted after me, incensed.

"Away from you", I said smartly.

The door slid shut behind me with a soft thud and I exhaled, suddenly feeling relieved. Dranzer was glowing warmly in my jeans pocket, and I shrugged into my leather jacked while I walked. Outside it was late afternoon, and I paused briefly to bask in the sun for a few much appreciated moments. Finally, I was outside, and I was on my own, no annoying….

"Kai!" Someone shouted, taking me by surprised.

It was Hillary.

She stopped beside me, panting, and I regarded her coolly, wondering why she had followed me. Sure, she had a nice ass and all but that didn´t mean I was even remotely interested in having her following me around.

"What?" I drawled, one unimpressed eyebrow quirking upwards.

To my amusement she blushed scarlet, and I smirked, taking one step closer. She looked up at me, suddenly aware of how much taller I was. Her petite little frame reminded me about one of those china dolls, small and delicate, like a flower. Part of me wondered why I felt the need to play with her, but then again she wasn´t the first, and she probably wouldn´t be the last. There was something about the way she acted around me that awoke my darker self, and with that came certain….desires.

"I…..were are you going?" She wondered, to my surprise standing her ground even though I was clearly making her uncomfortable. Interesting.

"Out", I said, resisting a pressing urge to roll my eyes at her.

"Of course, is it okay if I join you?"

I gave her another look, this time somewhat intrigued.

"Whatever".

With that I promptly turned, leaving her standing in front of the hotel, before she came sprinting after me. I ignored her as we strolled side by side down the street, and it struck me that this was the first time I had ever been alone with her. Sure, I had seen her with Tyson at the local tournament, and Mr. Dickinson had introduced us before the team departed for China, but we had never really talked. Not that I ever talked much anyway. She kept stealing glances at me, and I wondered why she decided to follow at all, seeing as she was clearly out of her comfort zone around me. Then again I had never been a people person, so I suppose my looks and cold persona was what drew the girls in, even if it made them uneasy.

"Did you mean what you said?" She wondered, voice oddly curious.

"About this team…being a disaster?"

The last word was spoken in a hushed tone which I found vaguely amusing, and she looked seriously at me.

If I meant it? Of course I did, otherwise I wouldn´t have said it now would I? I was tempted to say something rude to her, but for some reason I decided not to. I don´t know, I felt different about her. Perhaps because she was a girl…..Lame excuse Hiwatari…lame excuse.

"Yes", I simply said.

"Well, they are a little childish sometimes", she admitted.

I could tell that she was annoyed, and perhaps also a little hurt. She was constantly fiddling with the zipper of her purse, and every now and then she anxiously touched her hair, as if to check that it was still in place. I suppose I was only adding to her nervousness, being my usual grouchy self. Then again she was naive if she thought travelling with the Bladebreakers as the only girl would be a walk in the park.

"I get a little frustrated", she continued, briefly looking up at me.

"I mean, all they ever talk about is sex, alcohol and beyblade, it is immature".

Why was she telling me this? And furthermore, why was I listening?

"What makes you think I am any better?" I asked, smirking slightly.

She just shrugged.

"At least you don´t make a complete fool of yourself by running after everything that has got boobs".

That is right Hillary, they come running after me instead. The thought made my smirk widen, and she looked at me, confused. Her lips looked even fuller than usual, pink, pouty and delicious.

"You are a girl alone with five boys, what did you expect?"

She shrugged again, looking at the ground. It struck me that this was probably the longest conversation I had had with any of my teammates, even if she didn´t quite qualify for the description "team mate". How strange. When it came to girls I was usually interesting in other things than conversation, as cold as that my sound.

"You know Kai, you are not as bad as they say you are", she suddenly said, and I paused to look at her, coming to an abrupt halt.

What!? Where did that come from? Part of me was annoyed, not so much over her chosen words, but over the fact that she felt comfortable enough to speak to me. When had I allowed her this close? Then again her statement also caused a surprising amount of pleasure. I wasn´t sure if it was genuine or if it was just glee at Tyson´s expense. Then again the distinction shouldn´t matter to me. It shouldn´t.

We stared at each other, and my eyes narrowed in a glare, although it was nothing close to my infamous death glare. She opened her mouth to say something, but I broke her off.

"Whatever".….


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Another chapter, Hillary´s POV this time. JUst for the record Kai and Rey are 17 in this fix, Hillary is 16 and Max, Kenny and Tyson are 15;)**

**REVIEWS? You´ll make my day;)**

**izza-x23: Thank you for leaving a response, that means a lot! Great that you like the story, and please let me know what you think about this chapter as far as it being from Hillary´s point of view. I have never written her before, so I am a bit unsure about how successful this was :)**

* * *

**.**

**Into the void**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

* * *

**Hillary´s POV**

I kept replaying our encounter with Rey´s ex-team in my mind over and over. It felt like someone had pushed the replay button, and I was unable to turn it off. The whole thing was a disaster, and not for the first time I wondered how to explain this to Mr. Dickinson. As an organizer I was supposed to make sure that everything ran smoothly for the duration of our journey, and now we had lost our flight to China because of some stupid challenge.

Sure, I had booked us a new flight, but somehow the mood was already off. By chance Tyson, Max, Rey and Kenny had encountered Rey´s old team, The White Tigers, in the streets of Hong Kong. Of course this had resulted in a confrontation, and I had arrived with Kai just as Tyson´s blade was split in half and almost ruined for good.

The thing had been dragged out because Rey had punched his old team captain square in the face, and Kai had been forced to interfere. Kai, I still didn´t know what to think about him. He was cold, different, but all the same I felt drawn to him like a moth towards a flame, and somehow I suspected that I would soon get burned.

I turned a page in my book, trying to distract my thoughts before I started blushing. Sure, he was super hot, but there wasn´t much more to him than that I decided. It was evening, and the boys had gone to bed half an hour ago, with the exception of Kai, who was still outside in the city somewhere. Our new flight would leave in the morning, and I hoped to god we would make it this time! It felt odd, sitting there alone. It was so quiet without the guys there.

I suppose they all had a few things to think about after our encounter with the White Tigers, Rey in particular. Poor Rey, I actually felt for him. It was a confusing situation for all of us, perhaps with the exception of Kai, and I wondered if he would stay with us. Sure, Tyson had already voiced his doubts about the matter, but I told myself that Rey was better than that. He had been committed to the team from the start, unlike a certain someone. Still, there was something quite enticing about the way that certain someone carried himself, like he was untouchable. I blushed profusely, why did Kai´s attitude turn me on?

Just then said person slid almost soundlessly inside, stalking across the common room as if I didn´t exist. He was wearing fashionably ripped jeans and a leather jacket over a dark blue t-shirt, his hair a tousled, sexy mess. I tried to be discrete as I watched him shrug out of the leather jacket, immediately registering how the t-shirt underneath showed off how built he was. He had an easy elegance to him, with a tall athletic built. You know, every girls dream; broad shoulders and chest, strong arms, muscled but not bulky, slim but not lanky. He was just perfect.

"Where have you been?" I asked him, voice much more timid than usual.

I wasn´t even sure why I had asked. He had made it pretty clear that he wasn´t too keen on conversation when I followed him out into the city yesterday, but somehow a small part of me still insisted on trying to do small talk. Hillary you idiot! I chastised myself, he probably won´t even answer! But to my surprise he did, even if it was as cryptic and uninterested as ever.

"Out", he stated bluntly, making me feel like a scolded child yet again.

His tone alone conveyed that it wasn´t in my place to ask.

"Oh", I responded stupidly.

He didn´t spare me another glance, but dumped his jacket on the sofa, casually strolling over to the fridge to grab something to eat. With a certain hesitation I put down my book, standing up and slowly walking over to where he was standing. Of course I was ignored.

"I think I am gonna make some hot chocolate", I informed him.

"Would you like some?"

This time he actually turned to give me a look, and I was unable to hold his gaze for more than a few seconds. He always looked so intimidating when he stared you square in the eye, those cool, mahogany eyes of his never ceased to amaze me, and I never blushed as much as when he looked at me.

"Sure", he eventually responded, and I nodded.

We worked in silence next to each other on the kitchen counter, and I observed him with a certain fascination as he started chopping onions. Who knew Kai Hiwatari had such impressive knife skills. Then again a guy like him probably was required too. I don´t know. There was something about the way he moved that always alerted me to the fact that he was dangerous. With movements like liquid steel he almost reminded me of a predator.

"What are you making?" I wondered innocently, not daring to look at him as I absently stirred the warm milk in the pot.

"Stir fry", he said shortly.

"Smells nice", I commented, proceeding to pour hot chocolate into two cups, handing him one.

"Hn".

I wondered what it meant this time. Although I had only known him for about a week, I had quickly come to realize that he had his own particular language. A "Hn" could mean anything from "thank you" to "I don´t give a shit". Needless to say I had problems differentiating them. His body language would often alert me to how he felt about things, but unfortunately the signs were only visible when he got really angry, and by then it was usually too late anyway.

"I didn´t know you could cook", I said, breaking the silence in another attempt at starting conversation.

He just shrugged, completely unfazed as always. With practised ease he moved the pan away from the stove, and too my surprise he filled to bowls, handing me one before placing his now empty cup in the sink.

"I…Thank you, that was very nice of you", I said awkwardly.

He sat down in the sofa with his bowl and chopsticks, and I brought coke and two glasses, taking a seat next to him. Or not exactly next to him. I probably looked a bit strange, having positioned myself in the same sofa as him, but still on the edge of my seat as far from him as possible. Perhaps I should have taken the armchair. Then again it would look strange if I moved now, after sitting down in the sofa with him.

We ate in silence apart from me complimenting his cooking, which was fantastic, and I glanced at him from time to time, unable to look away for longer periods of time. He had a beautiful profile; and somehow he didn´t look as frightening when you were not under the scrutiny of those striking mahogany eyes.

"Do you mind if I turn on the television?" I wondered.

Please, please be nice!

"Hn".

Was I pushing my luck if I chose to interpret that as a yes? Well, it was one of those "Hns", the ones that boarded on "I don´t give a shit". I decided to push my luck, quickly grabbing the remote and turning it on before I could change my mind. After checking out a few different channels I settled on one who showed a James Bond film. It was one of the older ones, with Timothy Dalton as Bond. Okay, I admit it, I have always thought he was a great Bond, even if the majority didn´t agree.

To my surprise Kai didn´t seem to mind at all, and I fought a blush as he finished his meal, lazily stretching out on the couch so that he had to bend his legs in order to fit. I must have zooned out, because he sent me a somewhat annoyed look.

"Do you mind?" He questioned, eyes fixed at my face.

"I…"

He stared at me, one eyebrow quirking upwards in that questioning, bored look that was oh so sexy.

"Of….of course not", I stuttered.

"I….I can move".

"That won´t be necessary", he simply said, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

I got the impression that he was having inappropriate intensions. Okay, I am going to move I thought, resolutely shifting to get up. He flashed me a sharp look, which quickly turned into a glare when I proceeded to stand. Was he angry? I awkwardly sat down again, next to his feet, and just like that his attention returned to the movie, and suddenly it was as if I had never existed. Jeez, calm down Hillary, he is just some guy! Of course that was as far from the truth as one could get. Somehow Kai Hiwatari could never be "just some guy".

"You seem a bit…..tense", he suddenly observed, that unnerving smirk of his returning in a flash.

I swallowed, unable to meet his gaze. When I actually looked up he was staring at me with a level of intensity that was unusual even for him. I stared back, unable to look away. His eyes glittered in a complex variety of deep chocolate brown, maroon, and that exquisite shade of mahogany that was so unique.

"Why is that Hillary?" He drawled, carelessly resting one arm on the back of the sofa.

"I….I don´t know", I avoided.

He just looked at me, utterly unimpressed.

"Really", he questioned, voice dripping with sarcasm.

I was literally falling apart under his scrutiny, suddenly feeling all hot and bothered. Okay, I had to do something. Anything! How on earth could he go from being all silent and preoccupied to being Mr. Sexy in the course of a second? Of course, one way or another he was always Mr. Sexy, but now he had really turned it on.

"Yes Kai, really", I said.

I had meant for it to sound superior, but somehow my voice came off as a nervous squeak. In other words; not convincing at all. Normally I was never afraid to speak my mind. I could deal with Max, Rey and even Tyson without breaking a sweat, and let me assure you that they can be a real pain in the ass. Kai on the other hand, was a completely different matter.

"So, do you like the movie?" I continued, hoping to steer the conversation over on a safer subject. Of course he would have none of it.

He smirked wolfishly at me, perfect, white teeth glinting in the dim light.

"You didn´t answer my question".

I brushed a lock of hair that had escaped from my ponytail behind one ear, biting my lip. He observed me with an emotion I couldn´t place, and sat up in one graceful movement, swinging his legs off the sofa. I hiccupped anxiously. Jeez, he reminded me about some big jungle cat, ready rip my throat out any second. His head was turned my way, so that I was once again forced to look him straight in the eye. Damn! He leaned forward slightly, and I subconsciously did the same.

"Kai", I stammered.

He just looked at me, eyes narrowing.

I leaned closer, he stared. Please don´t bite me, please! Why was I even moving closer to him in the first place? I knew I shouldn´t, I truly did. He was the kind of guy it was safer to admire from afar, but that thought became less important as I inhaled his scent; an exiting mix of expensive cologne and that unique, intoxicating smell that only he had.

"Yo guys, why are you still up?"

The voice caught the both of us completely off guard, and Kai slowly straightened up, before slouching back against the sofa, scowling. I let out a shaky breath, leaning back as well. With a sigh Kai turned his attention back to the film, effectively ignoring me. For some reason my hearth was thundering in my chest, and I almost felt like I had run a marathon.

Tyson was standing in the hallway, wearing his ridiculous beyblade PJs, and looking as if he was still asleep. The moment was ruined, and I couldn´t help but feel a tinge of disappointment…


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I am quite good no? Third chapter in only a few days;) Anyways, hope you´ll like the chapter!**

**REVIWES? Pretty please!:)**

**Izza-x23:Thanks for leaving yet another review, I am honestly thrilled! Yup, boys are pigs, at least here:D Great that you liked the previous chapter, like I said, first time writing Hillary! Hope you´ll like this one as well! Yes, I think I will write a few lemons, so I decided to write Rey and Kai as 17 year olds, Hillary as 16, and the rest 16. **

**Rebelle Boss: Thank for leaving a review, and great that you like this so far! Yes, poor Hillary, rest assured that Kai has quite a lot in store for her in the immediate future;)**

* * *

**.**

**Into the void**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

* * *

**Kai´s POV**

I watched, unmoved as Max, Tyson and Rey struggled to finish up their push-ups. Pathetic. I myself had been done half an hour ago, and I had even taken the time to shower and change in between. Rey was the closest, with only 55 to go, while the others were so far behind that I had lost count. Then again I wouldn´t deny that it produced a certain pleasure, basking underneath the China sun while they were moaning and sweating like pigs.

Ha, there you go Tyson, payback for yesterday. What a fucking cockblocker! Not that I planned on sleeping with Hillary, but that didn´t mean that I wouldn´t like to. Okay, I´d love to. Still, he had ruined all the fun, as usual. I was under the distinct impression that she had been avoiding me ever since last night, as opposed to searching me out like she normally did.

It irked me. I am not one to play games; I prefer the straightforward approach. Either you tell the truth, or you don´t say anything…..or you punch them in the face. That last possibility had started to become impossible tempting whenever Tyson was involved.

"Oh man, you are one mean team Captain Kai", Rey wheezed, collapsing on his back on the ground, chest heaving.

I smirked.

"Why, I never thought you were a chicken Kon", I breezed back, pleased.

He just shook his head, before grinning and getting to his feet. That was why I found him tolerable I suppose. He was committed, he rarely complained, and although I might not respect him I would admit that he was a decent blader.

"So, I am going into town later, wanna come?" He questioned, turning to look at me.

I felt….surprised? Was that it? Why would he ask me, why not Max or Tyson? My first instinct was too snort and give him some snarky response. It was what I always did. There was really no reason why today should be any different.

"Why do you even ask?" Tyson said, giving me a rude look.

"You know he is just gonna go all Mr. Sourpants on you right?"

I brief flare of annoyance surged through me at his words. Well, everything considered I suppose today would be different, whatever the reason. I gracefully stood up in one fluid movement, turning to glare at Tyson before giving Rey a cool look.

"Rey, be ready in 5", I said shortly.

"And Tyson, if you try to cheat on your push-ups….."

I left the last few words to his imagination. He would probably come up with something even nastier than what I had in mind anyway, considering his opinion of my character.

They all stared after me, speechless probably, as I proceeded to stalk inside. Briefly I wondered where Hillary was at. I hadn´t seen her since arriving at the hotel, and this was at least five hours ago, in which I had started phase 1 of my torturous training regime. What a bunch of pussies! I had even gone easy on them and they were barely able to complete.

Unlike the hotel in Hong Kong this one was not particularly luxurious, and we would all have to share one large room with matrasses on the floor. Of course it could have been worse, but I was still not too pleased at the prospect of sharing a room with Tyson. The only thing that made up for it was the location, which was great for beyblading. As far as the team´s training went it couldn´t have been better. Stone dishes were all over the place outside, there were mountains, and all in all plenty of space to jog or work out.

I looked around, suddenly realizing something. All the matrasses were lined up next to each other by the far wall, pushed snuggly together so that they made up one really long bed. Damn, effectively we were all sharing a bed, which meant that I was facing my worst nightmare, sharing it with Tyson. Then again, this did represent a rather interesting possibility.

Hillary´s pink and blue bag was resting on the matrass that was the closest to the wall, and then there was a large free space before I could recognise Max´s green sleeping bag. I smirked, picking up my stuff from were I had dropped it earlier and airily dumping it next to Hillary´s. Ha, so much for trying to avoid me! I wondered what she would look like in her pyjama, or lack thereof. To my annoyance she always wore loose sweaters so that you couldn´t see her breasts; I for one would have loved to see something tight with those skinny jeans!

"Kai, what are you…..", Rey trailed off as he spotted my stuff next to Hillary´s, grinning crookedly.

We looked at each other.

"None of your fucking business Kon", I clarified.

He just shrugged, still sporting his goofy grin.

"She is kind off hot".

I didn´t bother with a jacket seeing as it was warm and sunny, and ventured out in my favourite scruffy looking jeans and t-shirt. Rey followed close behind, and I noted that he was dressed better than usual. Probably to impress that girl from his ex-team I reflected, what was her name? Mariah something? She was quite….pink, that was all I had really registered, and that she had killer boobs. Anyways, Hillary was hotter, by far.

"So, when do you think the guys will finish up?" Rey asked me snidely, and I couldn´t help but notice the hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"Hn"

Rey´s grin widened.

"Maybe tomorrow", he suggested jokingly.

"More like never", I said, absently running a hand through my hair.

He was probably still pissed at Tyson for accusing him of being a traitor. I could sympathize with that, although I was willing to admit that Tyson did have a point. This situation wasn´t exactly adequate, with Rey suddenly standing in the middle. Punching his ex-captain hadn´t been the best move, and we didn´t really need any more drama than we already had. Sure, I didn´t doubt his commitment to the team, even if his old one was in town, but their presence still posed as a considerable distraction. Max and Tyson were constantly talking about it, and I almost felt as if it had become a sickness, to the point of the others being even more obsessed with it than even Rey. It was ridiculous!

"What do you think about Mariah?" Rey suddenly asked me, sending me a sidelong glance.

Again I was somewhat puzzled. Clearly he wanted my opinion, but I couldn´t quite grasp the why. I was cold and distant, a loner, and I rarely offered anything but insults. Then again I wasn´t exactly opposed to talking to him. Like I said, Rey was…tolerable.

"She has great tits", I said.

I suppose I could also have mentioned how she looked like a ball of cotton candy, but for Rey´s sake I kept that to myself. How strange. Why was I being considerate? There really wasn´t any reason to. Not really.

"That she does", he agreed, nodding his head.

"But I mean, personality wise, what do you think?"

I just looked at him.

"Not my type".

To my surprise I could tell that he appeared to be oddly relieved. Was he afraid of some healthy competition? Yes, he most definitely was I decided, mildly amused by the prospect.

"You feeling threatened?" I questioned, smirking darkly at him.

He playfully punched me in the shoulder, grinning.

"Fuck you Hiwatari"

"In your dreams"

We reached town after a 15 minute walk, and after raising a mocking eyebrow at him we split up. It was clear who he was meeting, and he blushed madly as I departed for the local beyblade store.

"Don´t tell!" He called after me.

Of course I would never give him such a guarantee.

I strolled casually down the street, feeling strangely at home. It was by no means a grand place, and I liked the authentic, rustic look of the buildings and the locals. Small shops were everywhere, and every five meters there was at least two stands selling traditional food, jewellery and other nameless things. It was a wonder really, I was pure-blooded Russian, but I still felt more at home here than I had ever done in Moscow, as strange as that may sound.

Perhaps it was because of grandfather, I don´t know. He cared for me in his own way, but it was still he who was to blame for me being like this. Cold, calculated, obsessed with perfection. Sometimes I wasn´t sure if those things where blessings or faults.

With the natural intuition of a blader I found the local bey-shop within minutes, and stalked inside, pleased to see they had quite an interesting display of parts and blades. There were only two other people present, the owner I presumed, and…Hillary?

She was standing back facing me, looking at a few of the practise blades, the kinds beginners normally use. Her chestnut her was flowing down her back in a hot mess, and I felt momentarily tempted to touch it. With my usual, soundless movements I slowly approached her, stopping only a few centimetres away from her, curiously peering over her shoulder. She froze, before suddenly spinning around, looking straight into my chest.

"Kai!" She exclaimed, looking horrified.

She had her back pressed against the glass of the display case, dwarfed by my tall frame. Her smell was delicious, all sugar and flowers. No escape now little Hillary. She had to tilt her head up in order to look at me, and her eyes were widened, while those tempting pink lips formed a small o in surprise.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" She stammered

"Same as you", I said.

"Looking at beyblades".

She blushed, before trying to push me away, moving one hand towards my chest. Of course I wasn´t bothered at all. What did she think, that she had any chance at making me move even a millimetre if I didn´t want to? She pressed harder, and my smirk widened. Actually the touch wasn´t unpleasant. Her hands were small and delicate, feminine. With a hint of regret I lifted one arm and pushed her against the glass before taking a step back, amused as she blushed scarlet. There was something distinctly tempting about everything she did; from how her voice changed whenever I was around to how her cheeks sported that delicious, rosy blush.

"Where are the others?" She asked me, voice almost back to normal.

So she had pulled herself together. I wasn´t sure wheatear or not to be disappointed. Like I said, a small, sadistic part of me loved it when she was all tense and bothered. I spared her a calculating glance as she straightened her stupid, loose sweater, breathing in deeply, clearly steeling herself.

"Hn", was all the response I was willing to give her.

It was one of the "I don´t give a shit" ones.

"Oh, okay", she said.

I almost laughed out loud. Almost. She followed my movement as I placed one hand on her shoulder, leaving no room for negotiation as I steered her away from the display case and over to another one by the door. I could feel how she was holding her breath as I gave it gentle squeeze. Oh how I would have loved to see her face right now! Then again her body was almost rigid with tension, which told me all I needed to know.

"Take the middle one", I simply said.

"Ye…yes, okay", she mumbled.

With practised ease I slid my hand halfway down her back before removing it, returning my attention to the attack rings I had originally been looking for. After hastily paying the cashier and stammering her goodbyes to me she scrambled out of the store, and I caught her looking over her shoulder several times as she hurried down the street. No worries, I won´t hunt you down, yet.

Sweet, innocent little Hillary, just wait till you see who is sleeping next to you the next few nights….


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Chapter 4, and things will heat up very soon, I promise!;)**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I´ll update faster...;)**

**izza-x23: Thank you for another review, it is very much appreciated! Great that you liked the chapter, and also how the bladebreakers interacted, I sometimes find that part challenging, although they are all very interesting characters. Hope you´ll like this one as well:)**

**Rebelle Boss: Thank you for a great review! Fantastic that you like Kai´s persona in this fic. He is a bit more "sexed up" if you will;) I loved your idea of him making a move while the others are in the room by the way, I hadn´t thought of that. Also good to know that you like the changed age. I sort of figured it would present more possibilities if they were a bit older. Rest assured, a lemony chapter is on its way:)**

* * *

**.**

**Into the void **

**Chapter 4**

**.**

* * *

**Hillary´s POV**

I stressed home to the hotel, bright red in the face and still feeling all riled up after my unexpected encounter with Kai. He had touched me, he had actually touched me! I still couldn´t quite believe it. The sensation of his long, elegant fingers sliding down my back was awfully fresh in my memory, along with the crackling of electricity they had left in their wake. I couldn´t quite describe it. His simple gesture had made my entire being shiver with unexplored emotion, and it had lasted for what? Three seconds? Damn you Hiwatari! Damn you!

Had it not been for Tyson I felt pretty certain that something would have happened the other night. Then again seeing as it was Kai you could never take anything for granted. Whenever I thought I had him figured out he did something completely unexpected, like ambushing me in the beyblade store, and I was left all needy and confused yet again. I looked at the beyblade and launcher he had made me buy, once again feeling puzzled.

It looked nice, and was probably much better suited than the one I had been intent on choosing. Quite frankly I wasn´t even sure why I had bought it to begin with. Part of me had hoped that perhaps the guys could teach me, but in hindsight it seemed like a bad idea. Surely they had enough on their minds.

With a relieved sigh I noticed that Max, Tyson and Kenny were long gone, and snuck inside our hotel room on light feet. I looked around once more before quickly opening my bag, hiding my new purchase in a bundle of clothes. I would just have to hope that Kai wouldn´t say anything to the others. His antisocial behaviour taken into consideration I didn´t think it would become a problem.

Speaking of Kai. Next to me on the matrass someone had carelessly dumped a navy blue duffle bag, and a matching sleeping-bag was neatly folded next to mine. Oh no…..oh shit! He was sleeping next to me. I stood frozen for a few moments, desperately wondering what do. I could move of course. Looking around the other spaces were already taken, but perhaps I could swap with someone.

No no no no! Of course no one would willingly sleep between Kai and the wall, not unless they had a death wish, and if I moved then he would know that he had gotten under my skin. I couldn´t give him any impression of weakness, then I was undoubtedly done for. Jeez Hil, just relax! I inhaled deeply a couple of times.

We were staying here for a little under two weeks, given that we made it to the finals of the Asian tournament. Okay, its only 12 days, that I could do. Besides the others would be in the room as well, what could he possibly do when they were there?

"Something wrong? You look a bit….flustered".

Blood rushed to my face in the course of a second. Of course I would recognize his sexy drawl anywhere. I turned slowly around, relieved to see that he was at least standing by the door this time, not two centimetres away from me.

"Kai", I said, voice surprisingly steady.

"When did you come back?"

He just looked at me, smirking. Those striking eyes found mine, and I was yet again captivated by their unique mahogany colour, unable to look away. His hair was windswept and messy, and a few light blue strands had fallen forward in his eyes, contrasting the deep indigo colour in the back. He was wearing those jeans again, the fashionably ripped ones that hung of his hips in a certain way.

I took a step back, swallowing as his sharp gaze followed my every movement. Part of me was amazed at how at ease he was, everything about him just screamed sex. The way he was currently leaning against the doorframe arms crossed, his trademark smirk, how those perfect eyebrows rose slightly as I took another step away from him.

Even though Tyson would never admit it in a million years I knew that he looked up to Kai. Unlike Tyson he attracted a whole lot of girls wherever he went, and he didn´t even brag about it. He was just cool, and no matter how hard Max, Kenny and Tyson tried they could never quite copy his sexy smirk, or his fuck the world attitude. Or his killer good looks for that matter. Everything about him just exuded a kind of self-assured confidence that made girls blush and guys feel intimidated.

"Are you thinking of learning how to blade?" He asked me, eyes still fixed on my face.

So much for me counting on his normal, antisocial behaviour.

"Erm…I….I don´t know", I said, shifting uncomfortably.

With a certain unease I pulled my sweater self-consciously further over my shoulders. How he managed to always ask the questions I didn´t want him to ask I had no idea. He seemed to have this sixth sense regarding how to make me blush. His next question however, took that statement to a whole new level.

"Why are you always wearing those loose sweaters? You should take it off", He said matter of factly.

My mind went blank, and I just stood there, staring at him. Wha…what? That had to be one of the longest sentences he had ever spoken to me. When I didn´t respond and just continued to stare at him, he decided to take things into his own hands, slowly approaching me. He reminded me about a predator stalking his prey, the way he carefully yet deliberately neared, communicating that he had all the time in the world. There was no way I would get away unless he allowed it.

"K..Kai, what are you…." I trailed off, quickly taking another two steps away from him, almost loosing my balance when my back connected with the cool stone surface of the wall.

Shit!

He came to an abrupt halt right in front of me, and I blushed madly. My heart was thundering in my chest, and with his keen senses I felt pretty certain that he could hear it. His face was completely void of all emotion, serious, although his eyes held that unusual intensity again, the one that made my blood sing.

He lifted one hand, carefully gripping the zipper of my hoody, before yanking it down with a surprising amount of force. I yelped nervously, frozen and more or less held in place by his stern gaze. He slid the piece of clothing of my shoulders and threw it carelessly to the side, on top of my bag. And then, both to my surprise and disappointment, he stepped back out of my personal space.

I hugged myself tightly, arms crossed over my chest. The way he was looking at me made something deep in my belly clench and unclench, and my blush deepened as he gave me the once over, looking pleased.

Wha…what? Was he checking me out? Of course, he is Hillary, he just took your sweater! A second thought struck me, and I immediately let my arms fall to the side, so that my breasts weren´t pressed out of the fitted tank top I had put on under the hoodie. He smirked predatorily at me, telling me that it was far to late for that.

"You look good Hillary", he simply said, still smirking.

Then he turned around and left. Just as if nothing had happened, and I watched his broad shouldered silhouette disappear in the hallway. He had given me a compliment I realized, Kai Hiwatari had just told me I looked good! I could still remember what my mother had insisted when I left. Be responsible, and stay away from the bad-boy type. They are not to be trusted! I felt pretty certain that Kai was in the "bad-boy type" category, and I knew with certainty that I wouldn´t be able to stay away. Not if she had paid me a million dollars. Flushed and short of breath I grabbed my hair-brush, combing through my unruly locks a couple of times, before I made my decision. Game on Hiwatari!

That was why I boldly exited our shared room ten minutes later, only wearing the tight, white tank top and a pair of very short jeans shorts. To my disappointment Kai was nowhere to be seen, while the others were gathered by one of the dishes, watching Kenny running diagnostics on Draciel, who was currently spinning madly. Shit! I regretted my choice of attire in that same instant.

Normally I was too shy to wear anything above knee length, and I hated showing cleavage. What on earth had gotten into me? Hillary you twat! Too late. Rey and Tyson turned to greet me, their mouths hanging open. Running back inside to change would have been stupid, so instead I just stood there, wondering what to do.

"Look at those!" Tyson said, pointing at my breasts like they were not part of me.

Max and Kenny was staring as well, and I couldn´t remember ever feeling this stupid. Seriously, what was their problem? A small part of me insisted that Kai was the only one who would get away with staring, and I mean the only one.

"Tyson you pig!" I exclaimed, quickly turning on my heel and escaping to the other side of the building.

"Oh, hey! I am sorry, I didn´t mean to….."

"Of course you did", Max said.

"Okay, but wow! Did you see them? They were like…"

"Huge?" Rey supplied.

The rest of the conversation was lost to me as went for a walk up the mountain. Jeez, what was their problem? I had boobs, I am girl, what did they expect?

The rest of the day went by without any major happenings. I ate dinner with the guys, this time wearing my hoodie, and conversation was normal, apart from a few curious glances every now and then. Kai was nowhere to be seen as usual, and by the time I went to bed I had almost forgotten that he would be sleeping next to me. By 12 O´clock everyone appeared to be sound asleep, despite Tyson´s snoring, and I dozed off, comfortably curled up in my sleeping bag.

I slept light, much due to the fact that Tyson sounded like a freight train, and when Kai finally did arrive I was wide awake in two seconds flat. Of course I pretended to be asleep, better to avoid another round of humiliating conversation.

He looked around the room, before shamelessly stripping down to his boxers, as always completely at ease with himself. I watched, face heating up, as the cool, bluish light washed over his sculptured body, all kinds of inappropriate dreams and wishes surfacing in an instance.

He was incredibly built, all muscle and elegance, with smooth, perfect skin. He looked like an underwear model, seriously! I quickly squeezed my eyes shut as he lied down next to me, getting comfortable in his sleeping bag. God he was so close, only twenty centimetres away! I caught a whiff of his cologne as he shifted slightly, lying on his side so that he was facing me. He appeared to be asleep, eyes peacefully closed.

"I know you are not asleep Hillary", he suddenly said, voice a deep whisper.

I almost jumped up shrieking in mortified surprise, clamping both hands over my mouth. Luckily all that came out was a small gasp. I stared at his face, his eyes slowly opening to reveal those mahogany depths. Flecks of caramel, mocha and chocolate seemed to dance in them as moonlight washed over his face, and he bared his teeth in that oh so sexy smirk. He knew I had been checking him out, he knew! And he hadn´t said anything!

"I…erm…..you woke me up", I whispered back, hoping the darkness in the room would hide my red cheeks.

That had to be the most stupid excuse ever. You moron I chastised myself, horrified. He didn´t seem particularly bothered, he just stared at me. And then it came, in its simplicity the most inappropriate thing any boy had ever said to me;

"It is a shame we are not alone in here Hillary"…..

"K….Kai….what are you…",

"And I liked the shorts", he said, smirk widening.

Without another word he closed his eyes again, shifting slightly. I didn´t dare say or do anything, let alone move. Instead I maintained that exact position for the remainder of the night, deliciously tense. A small part of me, okay, a large part, silently agreed with him. I wondered what could have happened, had we been alone…


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I have been quite productive over the last few days no? Anyways, WARNING LEMONY CHAPTER! So, don´t like don´t read;) I´ll try and develop Kai and Hillary´s relationship a bit more in the next few chapters, and if you guys want another lemon let me know, I don´y usually write them, so please let me know how this attempt was!**

**REVIEWS? It´ll make my day, AND I´ll make updating a priority;) **

**Izza-x23: Thanks for leaving another review, great that you liked the chapter! It is always good to know that someone is actually reading! :) Hope you´ll like the chapter!**

**Rebelle Boss: Thank you so much for leaving another great review! I too have a thing for bad boys, especially in the contrast to Tyson and the other "kids". Great that you found their reaction to Hillary to be appropriate btw, I sort of couldn´t resist writing something childish! And also that you liked the end, that makes my day! Again thanks a lot for reviewing, and I hope your wrist will get better soon! Hope you´ll like this chapter as well :)**

* * *

**.**

**Into the void**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

* * *

**Kai´s POV**

Every evening had become a strange ritual. Hillary and the others went to bed at about 11 O´clock on most nights, while I reclined on the roof of the building, looking up at the night sky listening to their bickering. Of course they were not aware of my presence, and I found it vaguely amusing to observe them from afar. Then, after about 45 minutes I would slide soundlessly to the ground and stalk inside, were everyone was asleep with the exception of Hillary. She would pretend to be asleep, stealing glances when I undressed, and then she would try to sleep once I had lied down next to her.

Part of me was oddly puzzled by the whole thing, at the same time feeling somewhat annoyed. She was right there, only centimetres away, and I still couldn´t touch her. It irked me, especially today. So far this was my worst day by far with the team. Lousy amateurs didn´t even come close to describing their behaviour, and I had been furious since the previous evening. And on top of it Rey, of all people, was the cause of said problems.

First he had lost his bit-beast. Confused and unsure he had been tricked by that little jerk, Kevin, a member of his ex-team. Drigger had left his blade when Rey lost to Kevin in a bey-battle, which I didn´t find unfair at all. Kevin was a manipulator, and when Rey didn´t see through his pretence I suppose his bit-beast had gotten enough. He had it coming actually, as much as it pained me to admit this. And, no bit-beast meant that our chances at claiming the victory were greatly reduced.

As if that wasn´t enough he and Tyson had arrived late for our second match in the tournament, and we had been sickeningly close to being disqualified because we had no one to participate in the third match. All in all Max, Kenny and Hillary were the only ones who didn´t have to hide whenever I was in their vicinity, and even they slept lightly.

With a sigh I left the roof in one agile leap, landing on my feet with cat like grace. It was cloudy tonight, and the moon was hidden, the absence of any light enveloping everything in gloomy shadows. Hillary was awake, as predicted, and I paused in the doorway, making a point out of breaking the pattern.

I could hear the rustling of sheets as she moved around in the dark, knowing that she was aware of my presence, and that she was probably wondering why I was not following my usual routine. Just wait and see Hillary, tonight will be different! This had been a shitty couple of days after all, I felt as though a pleasant distraction was in order.

She stopped moving the moment I started stripping, and I knew she was watching as I slowly started unbuckling my belt. For once I took my time, curious to she what she would make of it. I removed the belt first, then the t-shirt, lazily stretching before taking my time as I removed the jeans. I ran a hand through my usual messy hair. Well, why not?

With deliberate slowness I started playing with the elastic on my boxers, almost giving the impression that I was going to take them off. A soft gasp was heard from Hillary´s corner, and I looked up to meet her gaze. The scarce light had caught her eyes, and I smirked. Naughty, naughty, I had no idea she was such a pervert. Then again it felt oddly tantalizing knowing she was secretly watching as I undressed.

When I lied down she quickly rolled over on her other side, back facing me, still pretending to be asleep. Perfect! I resisted the urge to chuckle darkly; there was no way that little trick was going to keep me away. She should know that. On the other hand the chase was half the fun, I didn´t mind if she made some half hearted attempt at getting away. Sooner or later I would have my way, no matter how hard she tried. I could hear her heartbeat even now, along with her somewhat uneven breath. Otherwise the room was eerie silent, and I spared the others a quick glance, making sure they were asleep. No need to be disturbed.

Almost soundlessly I inched closer to her, until I could feel her slender silhouette press lightly against my chest. She was holding her breath, tense like a bowstring. With a mix of curiosity and excitement I gently brushed her hair to the side, running my hands through the long, silky strands with a certain fascination.

She let out a strangled breath, and I moved further down, tracing a pattern over the smooth skin of her shoulders to the nape of her neck. It seemed to glow in the dark, wonderfully alabaster pale, and with a velvety feel to it. I leaned closer, my nose touching her neck as I inhaled the sweet, flowery scent of her hair. She was beautiful I decided, wondering why it had taken me such a long time to realize this.

"K..Kai", she mumbled, clearly at a loss of words.

I didn´t respond. Surely she could figure out my intensions on her own.

Goosebumps were rising on her arms as I lightly kissed her left shoulder, moving up to continue on her neck, and then her jaw. I loved the feel of her. Smooth, elegant limbs, with that exquisite femininity that contrasted my own body to such an extent.

With a certain curiosity I slid one hand underneath her tank top, pleasantly surprised to find that she only slept in a loose tank and shorts. No bra! And her tits were great! They fit my hands perfectly, feeling soft yet firm at the same time. I testily teased her nipples, and was rewarded with a low groan. What a wonderful sound! She shifted slightly to give me better access, and after making sure Max was still sound asleep I stealthily slid into her sleeping bag.

She was not so tense anymore, and I applied a tiny bit of pressure on her other shoulder, shifting her onto her back. Our noses touched, and I could feel her hot breath on my face, eyes glued to mine as I gently bit down on her bottom lip. Even in the dark she looked flushed, heat rolling of her in waves. I followed up with a sensual kiss, becoming more demanding when she momentarily tensed.

Her tits were pressed flush against my chest, and I was rock hard. This was almost getting out of hand. I had never wanted anything this much, ever. She groaned, giving me the access I wanted as I curiously stroked her tongue with mine. She tasted great, all strawberry toothpaste and sugar. Girls…..I could feel her back arch as I ran my hands down her sides, gripping her hips. A jolt of unexpected desire washed through me as she sucked on my tongue, and I supressed a growl, briefly closing my eyes. Damn, she could probably give a killer blow-job!

Unfortunately that was when our sexual buzz was ruined. I heard someone mumble something further down to my right, and stilled on top of Hillary, breaking the kiss as Kenny stumbled around in the dark, apparently looking for something. Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I rested my nose against hers while we waited, the pressure in my groin becoming almost unbearable. Kenny, what the fuck was his problem? Go to sleep already!

"Rey? I can´t find Dizzy", I heard him whisper heatedly, clearly worried.

"Huh? Jeez, we´ll look in the morning chief", Rey mumbled back, uninterested.

"But Rey, I have to find her!"

"Gah…Kenny please….it is 2 O´clock….What do you need her for now anyway?"

"I..ha…"

He was broken off by a particularly loud snore as Tyson rolled over on his back, and I had to bite myself in the tongue to prevent a frustrated sneer. Fucking cockblockers! They quieted down shortly afterwards, and I quickly made my decision.

"Couch, now", I whispered to Hillary, getting up.

She just looked at me, nodded, and grabbed her sleeping bag. Good thing she was not stalling because I was not in the mood. Not trusting her to be silent I grabbed her without any second thoughts, leaving her hanging over one shoulder as I stealthily tip-toed out into the living room. For obvious reasons I closed the door, strategically placing a chair underneath the door handle. There was no way anyone would disturb us one more time, not without facing a very unfortunate end.

I placed Hillary on the couch, carefully pushing her down on her back again. The sleeping bag slipped from her fingers, sliding onto the floor. She looked delicious, all wide eyed and short of breath. Her nipples were clearly visible through the thin material of her tank, and I slid both hands underneath, stroking them. To my surprise I suddenly felt her hands in my hair, tugging at the messy spikes, egging me on. I liked that. I liked it a lot. Who knew she was such a sex addict. I kissed her, forcing her mouth open and teasingly biting her bottom lip again, receiving a soft moan.

"Kaaaai", she groaned, voice sounding slightly pornographic.

I bit down harder, drawing blood, before I moved further down, using my teeth to remove the straps of her tank. Her hands had moved from my hair to my shoulders, gripping them for support as I slid her top of, playfully running my tongue over her nipples. Her tits really did feel amazing, just the perfect size, complimenting the rest of her body. She was of medium height, but her built was petite, with slender shoulders and long legs, just the way I liked it.

With practiced ease I slid her shorts down, smirking as black lace was revealed underneath. Hillary! Ha, I suppose it is always the shy ones who buy sexy underwear! I caught her looking at me, flushed, and she shivered lightly as a wisp of air washed over us. She looked fucking great! We looked at each other for a few seconds, her face hot while those wonderful hazel eyes had an eager, drowsy gleam to them.

Her hands had fallen to the side when I sat up, and she was gripping the edge of the couch, knuckles whitening. I smirked, holding her gaze as I gently tugged at the lacy material, before suddenly yanking it down, much like I had done with her zipper the other day. Her expression was priceless!

Feeling unusually patient I decided to take my time, starting by trailing soft kisses down her inner thighs, enjoying the feel of the smooth, silky skin. She rewarded me with one of those enticingly pornographic sounds again, and I ran one hand over her stomach, enjoying the sensation as she immediately inhaled, shivering with need. With an almost agonizing slowness I trailed gentle circles over her clitoris, entranced as she groaned my name several times, literally begging for more. God she looked so hot!

There was a slight commotion as I realized I couldn´t hold it much longer, rummaging around before finally spotting Tyson´s ugly red and blue jacket hanging over a chair. Just my luck. Always in the hopes of getting something, poor guy! I fished a foil package out of one pocket with badly hidden satisfaction. Hillary actually giggled, suddenly seeming very comfortable even though she was naked.

"You are so bad!" She exclaimed, eyes glued to my frame as I shamelessly kicked off my boxers.

Oh you have no idea Hillary!

I pushed her down, all patience gone as I carefully inserted one finger. She squirmed, uncomfortable at first, but getting used to the sensation as I started kissing and teasing her again. Easily distracted, how very nice! When I actually pushed into her for the first time she didn´t appear to be in much pain. She merely grimaced at bit, moaning as I bit down on her shoulder.

Jeez she was tight! And it felt fucking great! I couldn´t help but groan. Her legs wrapped around my hips as I moved, waves of pleasure coursing through me like light bursts of electricity. I couldn´t remember ever wanting a girl this bad before. As inexperienced as she was she was still the best fuck I´d had to date!

She was starting to enjoy herself as I moved my other hand to rub her while we moved, I could feel her tense and throw her head back as I apparently struck something, and I growled as she clenched around me, everything tightening to the point of it becoming unbearable. Her fingers dug into my shoulders as she came, and I captured her lips in a demanding kiss, preventing any sound from escaping. I followed shortly, shoulders shivering slightly as I collapsed on top of her, basking in the afterglow.

I wasn´t sure what I had expected afterwards, but it certainly wasn´t her pleased sigh as I shifted off her. Like it was the most natural thing in the world she grabbed the sleeping bag from the floor, pulling it over the both of us and curling up against my chest.

Normally I never spent the night with girls, apart from the sex I wasn´t really interested. Then again this didn´t feel half bad, and I yawned, stretching and pulling her close. No, this was not bad at all….


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Yay, another update! Next one will hopefully come in a few days, depending on your interest;)**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! ;) Then the next update will be much speedier:D**

**Rebelle Boss: Thank you so much for an absolutely great review! I am relieved that you liked the lemon, seeing as this is not my strongest side. Normally I am not so good at adding enough detail, but this time I tried to push it at least a little bit!**

**;) That was my favourite line as well! I´ll definitely check out your oneshots, just give me a few days :) **

**izza-x23: Thank you so much for another review! Great that you liked the lemon! As for Hillary I sort of agree with you, I just figured her being a virgin would be a nice contrast to Kai´s "shameless" ways, so to speak. I hope you don´t think it seems terribly out of place? :)**

**Guest: Thanks a lot for leaving a response! I am glad you liked both the lemon and the story, it means a lot that people are actually reading and leaving a feedback, hope you´ll like this next chapter as well:)**

* * *

**.**

**Into the void**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

* * *

**Hillary´s POV**

My first thought was that I was warm. It was a comfortable temperature, very comfortable. I had always hated spending the night in a sleeping bag because it was always too hot or cold, no matter how you positioned yourself. This however, felt great. I cracked one eye I open, stretching, inhaling the tantalizing scent of the person next to me. I opened my other eye. Oh shit! Kai!

He was lying on his stomach, his face turned my way and one arm strategically positioned across my back. Oh no, oh no….OH FUCKING NO! What had I done! Memories from only a few hours earlier were rapidly coming back to me, and I blushed scarlet as I snuck a peak inside our shared sleeping bag.

He was but naked, and so was I, no question about it. And oh my god did he look good! The sleeping bag was covering his middle section, but otherwise leaving me free to ogle his broad, smooth back and muscular arms. I was momentarily tempted to pull it down just a tiny bit. Jeez, the guy had the nicest butt in the world, who could blame me?

Fine, I admit it, I took my time admiring him. Seeing him like this had been in my wet dreams since I laid eyes on him for the first time, and here I was. It was morning outside, and the first few strands of light were being filtrated through the blinds, dancing over his muscular back in complicated patterns. He looked peaceful, face relaxed, and some of the intimidation factor had disappeared. Everything about him was just so perfect. I brushed a few pale blue spikes away from his face, loving their texture. Despite the styled look his hair was thick and silky, and I ran one hand through it, holding my breath to see if he would wake up. He didn´t move.

It was then that it struck me; what if he actually did wake up? What then? Panic returned in a flash. Oh no, oh no! I, Hillary Tachibana, had just lost my virginity to Kai Hiwatari of all people, what had I done?

I looked around wildly, not knowing how to handle my current problem. Kai appeared to be asleep, but you could never know with him, and I wasn´t sure if I was willing to take the risk of waking him up. Then again what other options did I have?

With slow, sneaky movements I tried to slide myself off the couch without him noticing. It was just a matter of escaping that strong, muscular biceps, and I would be safe. At least that was what I told myself. Sneaky, sneaky! Ha, I could do this! Or maybe not. Just as I was about to escape him I was suddenly yanked back by said arm, and in the course of a second I found myself lying on my back, his face only inches from mine.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked matter of factly, voice husky.

His tone made me shiver, and I could literally see the devil dance in his eyes when he looked at me. The variations of maroon, caramel and wonderful mahogany in his irises made me more or less transfixed. No wonder I fell under his spell, you would have to be a vegetable not to!

"Erm…bathroom?" I tried, smiling sheepishly.

One perfect, pale blue eyebrow quirked upwards, eyes narrowed in concentration. In Kai talk that could only mean one thing; No fucking way!

"I don´t think so", he said, his trademark smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

God! Being this sexy shouldn´t be legal.

He shifted over on his side, patting the space next to him on the couch. And believe me when I say that it wasn´t an invitation, it was a demand. I crawled over, blushing like a mad woman as his eyes wandered over my naked body with no shame at all. His smirk widened, and I curled up against his chest again, feeling surprisingly comfortable. He gave a content sigh at the contact as my breasts pressed against his torso, and I had to stifle a moan when he wrapped both arms around me like it was second nature.

"How was last night for you?" He wondered, sounding….curious?

This was a new side to him, and I was oddly intrigued. His voice was neutral, interested. And there was nothing of the usual calculated arrogance.

"It was…good", I hesitantly responded.

Okay, it had been mind-blowingly good.

"Very good", I added.

He seemed pleased at this, and I felt him shift slightly so that he was resting his chin on top of my head.

"Good", he simply said.

We dozed off after this, and after the initial awkwardness when I discovered that he had a boner in the morning, we settled on a comfortable, drowsy sleep. Everything considered I suppose I was the embarrassed one. He just seemed amused. As with most things I suspected that it would take far more than this to push him out of his comfort zone. Part of me was still in total panic, but at the same time I was too comfortable to act on it. Besides it was not as if he would let me go anywhere.

As a result I didn´t even register the sounds as someone struggled to move the chair Kai had placed underneath the door handle. Kai probably heard; he just didn´t give a shit, as per usual.

"Oh no, door must have jammed", I heard Max mumble from inside the bedroom.

I blinked a couple of times, this time actually looking up. The chair was slowly being pushed to the side as Max somehow was able to press his arm through the small crack between the door and wall. Max? His named hovered in my mind for a few moments, he was probably going to the bathroom. Max? Oh shit!

"Don´t mind him", Kai whispered darkly into my ear, voice sounding uncharacteristically playful.

Shit!

Too late, Max pressed through, sending the chair a puzzled look before carefully moving it to the side. Then he spotted us, and I quickly closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. When I snuck a peak at him a few seconds later he was still standing there, mouth hanging open. Then he looked around, a pink blush emerging.

"I…I..I din´t, jeez! I never thought…..", he trailed off, and I felt Kai shift next to me.

"Just go and do your fucking business Max", Kai snapped, irritated.

He scurried off in a heartbeat, and I let out a strangled breath, hiding my face in Kai´s chest. This was just mortifying! Luckily I didn´t have to endure any further humiliations, seeing as Kai was off on his usual morning run a quarter to 7. Again I was rendered speechless as he just got up, completely naked, picked up his boxers and strolled into the other room. Oh man!

I went for a shower and changed into something a bit more respectable. Sheesh, I was sore as well, and I did my best to walk normally as I sat down in the kitchen with my book. I inhaled deeply, flattening my t-shirt. Why was I so nervous? He wasn´t even here, but I had still put on those short jeans shorts and a tight t-shirt, just for his sake. What was wrong with me?

My parents would probably have had a heart attack had they known what kind of guy I had hooked up with. Not that they were particularly strict or anything, but I suspected they wouldn´t be too keen on the idea that I was having sex. Had sex, I corrected myself. After all this could just be a one time thing…Somehow I doubted that, and furthermore I didn´t want it to be a one time thing either…..

"Morning"

I looked up as Rey entered, hoping to god Max hadn´t said anything.

"Morning Rey", I smiled.

"Any progress with Drigger?"

He shook his head sadly, and we lapsed into silence. I got up to help him cook, and we prepared a breakfast worthy of a five star hotel. Fresh bread, omelettes, pancakes. You name it he made it. Rey sure could cook….. Just like Kai could fuck. That last thought almost made me lose the milk bottle, and I awkwardly flattened my t-shirt again, feeling stupid.

"Morning guys", that was Kenny.

I nodded at him, and he sat down by the table, Dizzy under one arm. Apparently he had found her. Kai´s irritation from last night came back to me in a flash, and I supressed a giggle. This was just so incredibly stupid! My smile did however disappear moments later, as Max and Tyson sat down opposite me, the latter one smiling wickedly. Or as wickedly as is possible while at the same time stuffing your face.

"So Hillary, I heard there was some action last night", he said in between mouthfuls, eyes fixed on my face.

Max sent me an apologetic look, while Rey and Kenny merely looked puzzled. I blushed and Rey stared at me, before sending Tyson a confused look.

"I don´t know what you are talking about Tyson", I said haughtily, hoping that he´d just drop it.

Of course he didn´t.

"Oh come on! Don´t play dumb Hil, you even used my condom! I checked my pocket this morning and it was gone!"

My blush deepened, and I looked down on my hands, mortified. Rey and Kenny were both staring at me, looking shocked. What was their problem? Did they think I was too ugly to attract anyone or something?

"I´ll….I´ll find another one for you Tyson", I said, voice tight as I finally got my act together.

Just then I felt long, elegant fingers brush my shoulder, along with a whiff of that very familiar cologne. Kai sat down next to me like it was the most normal thing in the world, even though this was the first time he had ever joined the team for a meal.

"Don´t bother…..he probably won´t need it anyway", he said to me, smirking.

His hair was dense from the shower, and small droplets of water were on his bare arms. I loved how his t-shirt clung to his chest, and of course those jeans….. He had another pair today, dark blue and without tears. Still, he looked damn good in them! Although even better without!

"Hey!"

"That is so not true!" Tyson exclaimed, deeply offended.

Rey and Max snickered evilly, exchanging glances while Tyson banged his fist into the table surface, a jar filled with strawberry marmalade toppling over. The sticky substance reached Kenny, who was sitting next to him, splattering all over the computer screen.

"Tyson! Look at what you did to Dizzy!" He shouted, horrified.

"Reeeelax…..Jeez, its just some marmalade, I´ll lick it off if you like".

Max almost spat out his milk, quickly handing Kenny a tissue. I shook my head, relieved that the attention was no longer on me.

"Are they always like this?" Kai wondered next to me, reaching for a slice of toast.

I shrugged, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Had he joined breakfast only because of me? No, don´t be stupid Hillary! Why would he, you are just some plain little girl. Still, a small sliver of hope remained, and I held onto it.

"Most of the time", I admitted.

"Hn"

I snuck a glance at him. This was a new "Hn", one I hadn´t heard before. Somehow I got the impression that it was a pleased one.

"So Hillary, who is the lucky guy?" Tyson asked me, wiggling his eyebrows.

I felt certain that he knew, he was just doing this to humiliate me. If anything his expression betrayed him. It was a mix of glee and eagerness at the possibility of embarrassing Kai, which I knew would never happen.

Kenny and Rey both looked at me, curious. I felt stupid suddenly. Of course none of them would think about Kai. It was obvious wasn´t it? He was way out of my league. I bit my lip uncomfortably, and then to my great surprise I felt Kai´s arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Is there anything else you wanted to know Tyson?"

His voice held the temperature of a glacier, and I felt goosebumps rise at the back of my neck as he trailed gently circles over my arm with his thumb. Tyson looked taken aback for a moment, while Kenny looked at us, eyes wide for once. Rey didn´t seem very surprised, he just winked at me. I got the impression he had suspected from the start, and I wasn´t sure if I should be angry or relieved.

"I…..yeah, as I matter of fact I would like to know…." Tyson trailed off as Kai glared daggers at him.

"I was being sarcastic you moron".

A discussion ensued in which Max tried to explain how you could be sarcastic, while Kenny was busy removing strawberry marmalade from his laptop. In other words; a perfectly normal morning, almost. Kai still hadn´t removed his arm, and I didn´t want him to.

Perhaps there was a tiny bit of a chance that this could turn into something serious. A girl can always hope….


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Okay, I am sorry about the wait, but here we go, chapter 7, and a special thanks to those of you who left reviews!:D**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Like I said, the more the faster I update ;)**

**Rebelle boss: Thank you so much for yet another great review, they really mean a lot! Great that you liked the chapter! I was afraid I had pushed it a bit far with the whole awkwardness thing, so I am relieved that you liked it. Rest assured Hillary will soon start taking the initiative, I just have to add some more depth to their relationship. Currently it is mostly about sex, but that will hopefully change! Thanks again:)**

**Izza-x23: Thank for yet another review, they make my day! Great that you like Kai´s attitude, I sort of see him as a somewhat of relaxed guy when it comes to some things. You know, one that is not easily pushed out of his comfort zone:)**

**Nix: Thank you for leaving a response, another chapter is already in the process of being edited:) Hope you´ll like this one as well!**

**Mahwish1: Thank you for posting a review, it is greatly appreciated! I am delighted to hear that you like this fic, especially seeing as the mood is a bit different from my other work. Great that you also liked the breakfast scene, I sort of try to make the dialogue flow easily, but it is not always so successful :) Hope you´ll like this chapter as well.**

* * *

**.**

**Into the void**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

* * *

**Kai´s POV**

I suppose the average response would have been a couple of considerate words, perhaps a few jibes at Lee´s expense, I don´t know. Either way I am not like everyone else; I certainly don´t abide by the rules of others. Especially those regarding how behave around other people…. If you don´t like me then fuck off!

"You had it coming", I told Rey matter of factly.

He shook his head, grimacing.

"Well, thank you for your concern", he mumbled sarcastically, grabbing a plastic bag filled with ice that Hillary had given him previously.

He looked like shit.

Personally I had always suspected that Lee would rise to the occasion should Rey ever challenge him. From an outside perspective he had always appeared to be a worthy opponent; in hand to hand combat though, not beyblading. Seeing as Drigger had still not returned Rey and Lee had tried to beat each other to death rather than having a beybattle, and although I was vaguely amused I couldn´t help but wonder if this had been such a good idea.

Lee was furious, while Rey sported a black eye and a couple of broken ribs. Which I might add, had prevented him from participating in today´s match. Sure, I didn´t mind shredding a couple of blades in his stead, but I was still irritated. If he insisted on a brawl then he could at least have gotten a couple of decent hits on the other guy. That is not so much to expect no is it?

Apparently it was.

"At least Maria is on my side", Rey said sullenly, sitting down in an armchair to nurse his broken ribs.

Ah, the reason for this mess, Maria. Sure thing she had great boobs, but otherwise I didn´t really see what all the fuss was about. It had become somewhat of a competition between Lee and Rey, and by playing the sympathy card Rey was currently in the lead. According to him Maria was angry with Lee for being so brutal. From my perspective it seemed strange that the guy who came out the loser would get the girl, but then again I have never claimed to be a model citizen. I like confrontation, I feed off of it; in a way I suppose you could say it makes me who I am.

"Oh man, you look like shit", Tyson exclaimed, dumping down in the couch next to Rey´s arm chair.

"Thank you very much Tyson", Rey said acidly.

I smirked.

Tyson glanced at me, making a face before quickly standing up and moving to another chair…And here we go again.

"I can´t believe you had sex on the couch Kai! Seriously, now we can never sit on it again! And with Hillary…oh man", he said, grimacing.

"Whatever"

"But seriously, …..Hillary, she has good tits I guess, but still…ewww"

I was currently rebuilding my blade, and with badly contained annoyance I looked up, promptly putting down the attack-ring I was currently polishing. It seemed as if no matter how many times I told Tyson to get the fuck out of my sight he always returned only minutes later, his obnoxious attitude as bad as ever. Clearly he had the attention span of a goldfish, otherwise he would have known by now that he was making a mistake.

"Yo Tyson, give it a rest", Rey said tiredly, leaning back with a sigh.

I could see Hillary from the corner of my eyes, perched precariously by the kitchen table, her pretty face hidden behind a book. No doubt she was blushing due to Tyson´s less than considerate remarks. The idea felt strange to me; that I would actually care about how she felt. Then again she was mine, or at least that is how I saw it. And I don´t like it very much when people mess around with my things. Especially not her.

"But Rey, you of all people should know were I am coming from. I mean, it is Hillary we are talking about here!"

"Actually no, I don´t", he replied.

Tyson looked at him, and then Hillary came marching out from the kitchen, face flushed from anger. Part of me was incredibly aroused just looking at her. After our first night together she had started wearing all these short shorts and tight tops; a major improvement in my opinion. Currently her bra was clearly visible through the thin material of her t-shirt, and she was wearing a skirt, a very short one. I felt pretty certain that if it was windy outside the view would be excellent!

"Is there anything you want to say to me Tyson?" She seethed, hazel eyes narrowed in fury.

Her long hair was flung over one shoulder and she was standing hands on her hips, having one of those rare moments were she forgot my presence. Because I knew exactly what I could do to her; was perfectly aware of what a simple stare or smirk would do to her confidence, and her hormones for that matter.

Tyson looked slightly taken aback for a moment, before standing up, exploiting his five more centimetres of height to its fullest.

"Well, now that you are here", he paused, grinning stupidly.

"Yes Tyson?" Hillary asked sweetly, although I could tell from her expression that her intentions were all but sweet.

"Well, seeing as you probably let Kai do it I don´t see why this should be a problem….."

He reached forward with both hands, roughly squeezing her tits through her t-shirt as if they were made of clay. Hillary shrieked in a combination of surprise, anger and…..fright, and lashed out at Tyson. She missed but he let go as she staggered backwards, looking offended.

"What was that for?" He wondered, taking a step in her direction.

She seemed almost frozen in shock, and a flare of cold fury washed through me. What the hell did he think he was doing? Touching her, touching something that was mine! I was on my feet in the course of a second, stalking over before he had the time to do more damage. Tyson you fool, you fucking fool! He looked up when he realized I was approaching, and I punched him square in the face, sending him reeling into the edge of the sofa. Rey was watching open mouthed from his chair, and I spared him a cool glare.

"Jeez Kai, that…that fucking hurts!" Tyson whimpered, rolling over on his side, clutching his nose.

Blood was seeping from it and quite frankly I didn´t feel bad at all. There is something distinctly pleasing about humiliating a lesser male, especially in front of a girl. A girl that he would never have!

"Don´t you ever do that again Tyson…", I said in a low voice, jaw clenched.

Hillary was looking at me, eyes seemingly huge in her small, delicate face. I sat down in the sofa, Tyson scurrying away to lick his wounds. He would go and complain to Max and Kenny no doubt, making me much worse than I actually was, but it was not as if I cared about such trivial things.

After our first night in the sofa I had moved our matrasses out in the living room, so that I could spend my nights with Hillary without the others bothering us. This was now almost a week ago, and I found myself getting increasingly possessive of her. Sure, the sex was great, but I was willing to acknowledge that my interest in her seemed to be a bit more complex than just physical attraction. She was shy and insecure in my presence, but there was still something about her that kept me from losing interest. I don´t know. It was a feeling I couldn´t identify, I would hesitate to call it fondness, but I certainly found Hillary to be quite decent, if nothing else.

We departed for the stadium a half hour later, and I found my spot at the back of the buss, briefly looking up when Hillary sat down next to me. Normally she would sit at the front with Max, Tyson and Kenny, but for obvious reasons she didn´t feel comfortable there today. Of course, she had started to search me out more frequently lately, and thus been less in their company. Rey was sitting by himself a few seats before ours, sulking probably, and right then and there I more than ever before felt as if this entire situation was impossible.

This team truly was a disaster. I could only hope that we at least made it to the finals, which at the moment didn´t look as likely as I´d prefer. If we won today we´d meet the White Tigers in the final, and I knew we had to. After all they were my responsibility, if they performed poorly it would reflect badly on my ability to manage the team.

"Tyson called Mr. Dickinson", Hillary said from beside, shuffling uncomfortably.

I spared her a glance, softening as I fixed my gaze on her face. She looked hot. Angry and bothered, flushed, and sexy. Her eyes sparkled in this unique, tempting way whenever she felt strongly about something, and I could easily tell that Tyson was by no means forgiven.

"He tried to put the blame on you, so I told him what really happened".

I couldn´t help but snicker at the idea of Tyson getting on Mr. Ds bad side. This seemed promising.

"He was very angry", Hillary continued.

"There will be a team meeting with him when we return to Japan".

Team meeting, great! I suppose it was only to expect, and since Tyson was currently the object of Mr. Ds displeasure I didn´t mind. Seeing as I stood up for Hillary perhaps my attendance wouldn´t be required. As per usual I hated it whenever I was forced to spend my time in their presence unless it was training or out of free will. This meeting, …..well, it is sufficient to say that Mr. D would have to deal with those imbeciles on his own.

"I hope he learned his lesson", Rey mumbled from the row in front of us.

"That sure was one mean backhand".

"Meaner than Lee´s ?" Hillary wondered innocently, her smile returning.

Rey smiled back.

"You bet".

She grinned crookedly, sending me a sidelong glance, before biting her lip. I could tell that she was planning something when she unexpectedly placed her slender hand on my thigh, before squeezing gently. I inhaled sharply, surprised and aroused. Rey could only see our faces from where he was seated, and I turned to look at her, smirking. I could tell that she was somewhat abashed by her own behaviour, and my smirk widened. We looked at each other, a pink blush creeping up her cheek. She moved her hand, timidly looking down, hands resting in her lap. Too late Hillary, I´ll come play with you, in fact I´d love to!

With practised ease I slid one hand up her smooth leg, enjoying the half gasp she made when I started playing with the hem of her skirt. It was deliciously short, and I wrapped one arm around her, sliding her onto my lap with one easy movement. She looked around wildly, making a futile attempt at returning to her seat. Like that was ever going to work. There was no way in hell I was letting her go now.

"Kai!" She hissed, mortified.

"What about the others?"

I just raised an eyebrow at her, unfazed. Rey had put his headphones on and was dozing off, back facing us, while the others were in the front, gossiping about some girl Max had met at the stadium the other day. In other words, nothing to worry about. As if I would ever worry over anything this ridiculous. If they saw us, so what? Sex was sex, and besides it was not as if I would take her here on the buss, although the idea wasn´t unappealing.

I smirked.

"Is something bothering you Hillary?"

I trailed a pattern over the smooth skin of her inner thigh, playfully tugging at her underwear. She was wearing one of those lace things again, which scarcely covered anything.

"Kai…I…no, not at all", she breathed, on the verge of moaning as I decided to slide my fingers underneath the scarce coverage.

"Kaaai", she groaned in a low voice.

She sounded fucking hot!

Just then the buss came to a halt before the stadium, and I leaned in close, our noses touching, gently biting down on her bottom lip once before I lifted her off my lap. She rearranged her skirt with shaking hands, eyes glued to my face.

"L…later?" She wondered.

I smirked, giving her a look filled with dark promise.…


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Finally! I have a major writers block at the moment, so sorry for the wait! The next one will be up much faster! Any ideas for future chapters are greatly appreciated! And thank you so much to those of you who left reviews for the previous chapter, you make my day!:D**

**REVIEWS? I´ll be super happy and probably write faster;)**

**Rebelle Boss: Thank you so much for leaving another review. Yeah, Tyson was not being so smart about things, I am sort of fascinated by the dynamic between him and Kai, you now, how they contrast each other. Rest assured, he will soon have another lesson;) Hope you´ll like this chapter as well!**

**Nix: Thanks for letting me know that you are reading, another chapter is already being written;)**

**Izza-x23: Thank you for leaving a review! I figured Hillary´s innocence could never remain after a few nights with Kai, so hopefully she will soon get even braver:) **

**Juti: Thanks for letting me know that you are reading, knowing that people are looking forward to the next chapter always boosts my inspiration:)**

* * *

**.**

**Into the void**

**Chapter 8**

**Hillary´s POV**

**.**

* * *

We won the Asian tournament, to everyone's amazement. Perhaps with the exception of Kai, who as per usual seemed completely unfazed by his surroundings. Sometimes I wondered what the world looked like through his eyes; how he interpreted things, how he understood them. Because I felt certain that his world was radically different from mine, although I had no idea how.

The flight home was awkward. He had fucked me up against the wall the previous evening, it had been mind-blowingly good, and then this morning he had acted as if nothing had happened. No heated gazes, no subtle but oh so delicious touches. No nothing. He was just his cold distant self again, shielding himself behind thick, impenetrable layers of ice.

I knew better than to approach him when he was in such a mood of course, as did the others. That didn´t prevent me from wondering though. Was this thing between us just that, a thing? Or could it actually be something? I wasn´t sure, and in a way the answer frightened me. In that regard I suppose spending a few days at home was not such a bad idea. I needed to get some perspective on things. Kai, the team, and of course the whole thing with Tyson. It was too much.

Which was why I was utterly shaken when my brother went to open the door my second day home, scurrying back out in the garden to declare that Kai Hiwatari was here to see Hillary.

"Oh man! This is like….totally awesome, he is like…..the best blader ever!" He shouted, jumping up and down on the spot like there was no tomorrow.

My entire family was gathered outside having a barbecue, including my two grown up siblings, John and Barbara, and of course my parents. Great, just great! They all looked at me strangely, like I couldn´t attract a decent guy from miles away. He, just so you know mum, I got the hottest, most badass guy of them all… every mothers worst nightmare.

"I….I´ll go talk with him", I said awkwardly, suddenly feeling very much aware of their curious gazes as I hurried inside, already sweating and praying to whatever god is up there that my hair looked decent.

He was standing in the hall, expertly leaning against the doorframe like he belonged there. Jeez, he looked smoking hot in jeans and a dark t-shirt. No jacket, which only served to show off those wonderfully muscled arms. He smirked, and I hiccupped nervously, trying to avoid looking into those mahogany depths. I knew with certainty that if I did he would draw me in like a moth towards a flame. Of course it was already to late for that, and deep down we both knew.

"Hi", he said, sounding surprisingly awkward.

Almost like he…was nervous? No, Kai Hiwatari is never nervous, I reminded myself, it had to be my imagination.

"Hi", I responded, voice somewhat timid in his presence.

"How are you doing…after what happened with Tyson?"

Again he sounded oddly hesitant, smirk gone as he gave me a searching look, eyes roaming my face for clues. Damn you Hiwatari, damn you, it really shouldn´t be legal for a guy to have so much sex appeal. His eyes darkened, and I found myself unable to suppress a blush. He knew, somehow he knew just what I had been thinking about. The last night in China had been…..I didn´t quite have a word for it. The feeling of his strong arms around my torso, his teeth sinking almost gently into my neck as he took me recklessly from behind, and of course the intense, wonderful pleasure that his every action caused. Before I met him I would never have been able to imagine that sex could be so…..well, hot!

"Would you like a repeat?" He asked, face serious although I caught the hint of that trademark smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

A reapeat? Oh hell yeah, of course I would like a repeat.

"Hillary! Why don´t you invite the young man inside?" A voice suddenly questioned from behind me, almost scaring me to death.

It was my mother. What a perfect timing. Kai spared me an amused glance, eyes twinkling playfully. It was a look I hadn´t seen before, although it was painstakingly obvious that he was up to no good. My mother looked at him, and he sent her a charming smile, surprising me by offering her his hand.

"Mrs. Tachibana, it's a pleasure to finally meet you", he purred, and I bit my lip uncertainly as my mother responded pleasantly, clearly charmed.

Kai followed us inside the house and then out on the patio on the other side. The rest of my family seemed more or less awed in his presence. Finally little, innocent, mousy Hillary had found someone, and no, he was no computer geek with glasses. My older brother, John, had been teasing me about it for years. Ever since Kenny walked me home from our first day at school he had been going on and on about it. How I liked the nerdy type and blabla. I loved Kenny, I really did, but not like that, and my brothers antics had frustrated me to end. Clearly he was at a loss of words now that Kai was there. Ha! Serves him right!

We sat next to each other on one of the benches by the railing, and after being more or less forced by my father Kai helped himself to a portion of spareribs. Clearly it was not his first choice, but he ate it and even managed to compliment my brothers grilling without it seeming awkward. Jeez, what was up with him? He was playing of course, that I could easily tell, but why I had no idea.

"What are you doing?" I whispered through clenched teeth, sending him a sidelong glance.

He just shrugged, before slowly, deliberately placing one hand on my knee underneath the table. I could feel his long elegant fingers slide up my skirt, playfully tugging at the hem, stroking my inner thigh with practised ease. I suppressed a gasp, biting my lip instead. Shit, shit, shit! My parents and siblings seemed completely unaware, but you never knew with Kai Hiwatari. I barely had the courage to look at him, let alone to say no. Not that I really wanted too.

"This…..th…this is not a good time", I mumbled, inhaling that deliciously familiar scent as I leaned in to whisper in in his ear.

He didn´t answer, simply moved his hand from my inner thigh to the small of my back, squeezing gently. The gesture caused my entire body to go rigid with anticipation, and I crossed my arms in a futile attempt at hiding the goosebumps. Of course he saw them. Fine Hiwatari, lets play! Without warning I placed my hand directly on his crotch, giving a tentative stroke. We looked at each other, and I grinned in grim satisfaction as his eyes widened slightly in a combination of disbelief and arousal. He held my gaze as he cleared his throat, absently brushing one hand through those messy, sexy looks.

"Mr. Tachibana, thank you for dinner, I should probably get going", He said smoothly, smiling politely at my parents.

He just smiled back, probably completely unaware of our less than honourable intentions.

"Of course, are you going with him Hils?" He asked me, still completely unsuspecting.

I suppose that was my cue to say no, but one look from Mr. Sexy told me that if I even considered the possibility there would be hell to pay. Then again being….punished…..by him didn´t sound entirely unpleasant.

"Yes, I´ll…..I´ll be back around ten, if that is okay", I responded, voice surprisingly steady.

Oh no, Hillary, what are you doing?

"Of course sweetie", my mother chirped happily.

"It was nice meeting you Kai".

"Likewise", he said easily, and to my surprise he sounded as if he actually meant it.

I must admit that I was quite impressed. He kept up the gentleman-ish charade the entire way through the house, into the car, the entire car ride, and then upon arriving at our destination. It was a mansion, a huge one actually, and some kind of butler opened the gate for us. Jeez, I knew his family was loaded, but this…..He parked in front of the main building, leaving the car in the gravelled roundabout. It was a sleek, dark blue sports car. You know, the kind that even I instantly knew was Italian and had a huge engine. He turned too look at me just as we entered the seemingly enormous building, eyes blazing.

"One day we´re gonna do it on the hood", he said, not even bothering to gesture at the car.

His statement made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end with excitement.

And that was when his unusual behaviour evaporated. I was about to compliment our lavish surroundings, but when he caught my eye I simply closed my mouth. His eyes were burning, so intense that I barely had the courage to look at him. Once inside he simply lifted me up and threw me over one shoulder, jogging up the stairs at breakneck speeds.

"Kai! What are you doing!?" I shrieked, mortified as he took the last two steps in one agile leap.

He didn´t answer, and I banged my fists against his broad back in a futile attempt at getting him to put me down. Looking back I am quite relieved that most of the servants seemed to have left. That would have been the ultimate moment of embarrassment; Kai striding past neat looking maids with me carelessly hanging over one shoulder, my already short skirt revealing far too much.

With a surprising amount of grace he skidded around a corner and slid stealthily inside another room, turning and locking the door before he let me down. I was given about two seconds to take in my surroundings before he was suddenly on top of me on the king sized bed, and I barely had the time to conclude that this was his room.

I arched my back and groaned, enjoying the feel of his hands sliding up my skirt, removing it with a simple flick of one wrist. Then his lips were on mine, demanding, in control. He bit down on my bottom lip once, before playfully trailing kisses down my jaw, neck and over my collar bone. Jeez, he was so…I didn´t even have a word for it, and I caught his smirk when he looked at me. I helped him off with his t-shirt and pants in what I could only describe as frenzied excitement, hands roaming and exploring, our breathing rough and uneven. With a surprising amount of authority I ended up pushing him down on his back on the bed, and straddled him, playing with the elastic on his boxers as I rubbed his member through the thin fabric.

"Hillary…..", He warned, voice hoarse, eyes burning into mine with dark intensity.

Yeah yeah, at least I could pretend to be in control.

I slid his underwear down, using one hand to stroke his length while the other felt his chest. Damn! This had to be every girls dream; watching Kai Hiwatari coming apart because of you, head thrown back and eyes half closed in euphoria. His hands gripped tightly onto my thighs, and moved to my hips when I inched forward, slowly positioning myself properly before I stared a comfortable rhythm. He looked at me with appreciation, eyes narrowing slightly, before his grip tightened as he rolled us over, our positions now reversed.

"You are so…..fucking….beautiful", he gasped in between thrusts, grimacing slightly when I dug my fingers into his shoulders as I climaxed.

We rested next to each other under the covers afterwards. Spent and exhausted, and not for the first time I wondered if I should ask him to define our relationship. The sex was fantastic, sure, but deep down I knew that I wanted more. And, I wanted it from him, not from anyone else. Then again demanding anything at all from Kai was going to be a challenge, of that I felt certain.

Should I, was this the time? I should probably have asked him before we had sex, my mind chirped, then I would have had something to bargain with. Oh man Hillary, what have you gotten yourself into?

"Kai?" I hesitantly wondered, nervously looking at him from beneath my eyelashes.

He spared me a glance, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Hn?"

Okay, that was at least a relaxed one, and not one of those dubious "hns".

"I…..I was just…just wondering"…


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors note: First I wish to express my gratitude to all of you who left a review for the previous chapter, you make my day guys, seriously, thanks a lot! And then I have to say that I am really sorry about the wait! I have had lots of exams and a major writers block, which have made things a bit difficult, but now I am back! :D**

**As always, REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! 333 **

**09Sasha: Thank you for leaving a review, and great that you like this fic, it really means a lot knowing that people are reading it and finding it interesting :) **

**Juti: Thank you for reading my fic, here is another update :) Hopefully the next one will be a bit faster!**

**Rebelle Boss: Thank you so much for another review, and I am sorry it has taken me so much time to update again! Awesome that you liked the previous chapter; yup, Kai is a real sex-addict :) Poor Hillary!**

**Izza-x23: Thank you so much for leaving a response, great that you liked the chapter! :) Hope you´ll like this one as well!**

* * *

**.**

**Into the void**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

* * *

**Kai´s POV**

"I don´t do relationships", I stated bluntly, giving her a searching look.

I wasn´t sure what to expect from her; and although I had predicted that she would sooner or later expect me to define our relationship I hadn´t really given it much thought. From my perspective it was perfect the way it was now. No talk of any real commitment, great sex…..It was all I needed and more.

"Why….why not?" She asked, looking at me with a sad, pouty face.

She looked cute, even with sex-hair and swollen lips. In fact she looked delicious. I still couldn´t quite decide why I felt so drawn towards her, why I wanted her. And, furthermore what exactly it was I wanted from her. Perhaps that was part of the problem. I didn´t necessarily feel bad about the way I was treating her, but I didn´t want to hurt her either. What a fucking mess. Grandfather would not be pleased. Of course he resented any activity that could somehow interfere with my training, but then again he wasn´t here…..so fuck him!

"It is not my thing", I simply responded, shrugging.

"Oh", she said in a low voice, shuffling her feet uncomfortably.

She had pulled the duvet up to her chin, and I caught the troubled look in her eyes when she awkwardly started picking up her clothes. Shit! What had I done now? Whatever it was she was displeased, and I was too happy with our arrangement to destroy it over something this ridiculous. I sat up, studying her closely as she bent down to pic up her skirt. There was something about her that had a very sexual vibe to it.

"Come here", I purred, catching her eyes.

She looked like a deer in the headlights.

"I….okay", she mumbled, padding over on light feet.

She sat down next to me, all tense and bothered, face flushed and with her hands knotted in her lap. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"I…could perhaps make an exception", I offered, taking in her expression with mixed emotions.

She went from sad-faced and unsure to super happy in the course of a second, and I exploited her sudden change of demeanour to start round two underneath the sheets. Despite myself the concept of a relationship wasn´t so bad; so long as I called the shots.

I drove her home, promising to pick her up for the airport the next morning, and that was that.

Hn, whoever claimed women were impossible to please was wrong. Hillary seemed happy enough, and apart from fucking I hadn´t really promised her anything. I smirked. Hillary, Hillary, Hillary, you really have no idea what you are in for.

The next day was relatively uneventful. We met up at the airport, me and Hillary later than the others, who had been forced to endure a reprimand from Mr. D. Tyson looked particularly crestfallen, and after mumbling a half-hearted apology to Hillary, he found his seat inside the plane, sullenly munching away at a half rotten apple. Not that I was bothered.

My darker self was delighted at the prospect of Tyson having a fall out with Mr. D, and as for the others I was simply indifferent. I had claimed the seat next to Hillary, some random man being seated next to me while Rey was stuck with Max, Tyson and Kenny. As per usual the seating arrangement had been an interesting matter, seeing as no one wanted to sit next to Tyson in case he would puke all over the place like last time. Can´t say I blamed them.

I eyed Hillary speculatively from the corner of my eyes, wondering about the relationship thing. It was new to me; something I couldn´t quite grasp the essence of. Sure, it had its advantages, but I still hadn´t decided wheatear or not I could do the whole faithful to one girl thing. Correction, I probably could, however the question remained; did I want to? Hillary shifted next to me, and I studied her closely, before double checking that the man next to me was not looking. Yeah, sure thing, he was asleep, mouth hanging open.

I leaned in close, blowing gently at her ear.

"Hillary", I said huskily, voice hoarse.

She went completely rigid, goosebumps rising on her arms.

"Ye…yes Kai?"

I smirked.

She was fidgeting, shuffling her feet uncomfortably. I leaned in close, inhaling her scent running my nose up the nape of her neck. Fuck! I really wanted her…..now. She made a small yelp when I slid one arm around her slender shoulders, shuddering as I absently started playing with the strap of her bra.

"Kai! We…we are on a plane!" She hissed, trying but failing miserably at sounding in control.

"Your point being?".

That shut her up.

The guy next to me gurgled in his sleep, a loud snore erupting. I chose to ignore him, carefully sliding my hand up and down Hillary´s back, enjoying the feel of smooth, silky skin. That was when she did the unthinkable; with a pleased sigh she simply leaned in, resting her head against my chest like it was the most normal thing in the world. I froze, confused. Wha…what?

It was….strange, but not unpleasantly so. Just different. What threw me was that it had nothing to do with sex. After all this was my main motivation for even considering starting some kind of relationship. I touched her hair, noticing how her breathing was gradually slowing. She was feeling more at ease in my presence, and I wasn´t quite sure what to make of it.

I spent the rest of the flight brooding, watching her sleep more or less in my lap. When the plane touched down in New York she woke up, clearly mortified. She was blushing madly, biting her lip and anxiously fiddling with her purse. Fuck it Hillary, you have to stop doing that! I gave her a look.

"What?"

"Do you want me to fuck you here, on the plane?"

We looked at each other, she visibly paled. I smirked. A couple of the other passengers looked our way, open-mouthed. Well, fuck them, not my problem. I strolled past them, unfazed with an embarrassed Hillary trailing along behind me. She shook her head, and Max looked questioningly at us.

He had been off his game ever since we returned from Asia, acting all nervous and tense whenever the subject of the American tournament came up. I could vaguely recall Rey mentioning something about his mother mentoring a competing team. This alone represented a number of interesting possibilities, and most of them involved problems for the Bladebreakers. I would have to keep an eye on him I decided, just in case.

We got our luggage, before wandering out to the BBA bus. Max was getting more exited by the second, and sure enough, a blond woman was waiting by the bus, smiling when she spotted us.

"Mum!" Max exclaimed, running towards her with flailing arms.

A looked of distaste flashed in her eyes as he threw himself around her neck, and she forced a smile. I immediately took a dislike to her. Something about the way she regarded Max, almost as if he was inferior, even though he was her son, rubbed me the wrong way. She eyed the others much the same, but froze when we locked eyes. I was taller than her, and as always my ragged good looks attracted unwanted attention. She looked curious, and I flashed her a cool, withering look.

"Hello Max´s mum", Tyson said stupidly, sporting a goofy grin.

She smiled tolerantly at him.

"You must be Tyson", she said.

No kidding.

Rey, Kenny and Hillary introduced themselves properly, and I couldn´t help but think that Hillary looked incredibly tempting. She was wearing one of those short skirts again, and I felt a certain part of my body stiffen. Judy, Max´s mum, looked expectantly at me, her hand outstretched. I chose not to take it.

"You are Kai Hiwatari, the team captain?" she questioned, smiling.

"Hn"

It was one of the dubious ones, the ones Hillary feared above all else.

Judy seemed to sense this because she nodded, lowering her hand again. Tyson looked vaguely impressed over my apparent rudeness, and after giving Max a hug Judy left, her long, cream coat flowing out behind her.

"Max! Your mum is like….hot!" Tyson exclaimed, looking completely awestruck.

Kenny and Rey both grinned in confirmation, while Max looked offended. I can´t say that I blamed him, although I´d admit that she wasn´t bad looking. Then again I had always preferred brunettes.

"Jeez Tyson….seriously, that is disgusting!"

"But she is still hot!"

Max looked at him, mortified.

"Gahhhhh…its my mum we are talking about here!"

"Yeah, well, I sure wouldn´t mind….."

"Tyson! You pig!"

Rey snickered, exchanging glances with Kenny, of all people. Well, well, well, who knew he liked the older women. While in China Tyson had mentioned something about finding gay porn on his computer, to Rey and Max´s obvious amusement. Poor Kenny.

"So Kai, what do you think?" Rey asked.

"Yeah Kai, what do you think?" Tyson echoed obnoxiously.

I spared him a death glare, smirking at Hillary.

"Hillary is hotter".

They all looked at me like I was crazy, and I raised an unimpressed eyebrow as Tyson opened and closed his mouth a few times. Rey gave me a salute, grinning. With that the bus driver started honking, and I found my seat at the back, one arm resting at the back of the seat next to me in an invitation. Hillary took it, of course, still blushing, her hands resting shyly in her lap. They were small and delicate, and they awoke all kinds of inappropriate thoughts; along with those pouty, pink lips of course.

She sent me a sidelong glance, clearly debating wheatear or not it was safe talking to me.

"Did you mean that?" She finally wondered.

"What you said?"

"Yes", I said easily.

"Oh"

She seemed slightly taken aback by my response, although I could tell that she was pleased. I leaned closer, our noses touching. Man, I couldn´t wait till we arrived at the hotel.

"You better not be having sex on this bus Kai!" Tyson shouted from the front, ruining the moment completely.

They were all looking at us, peering over the edge of their seats like naughty little school children. I contemplated going over there to kick their sorry asses, but with Hillary more or less in my lap I settled on a venomous glare.

"Or else?" I questioned, voice dangerously smooth.

"Well, for starters…it is disgusting, and besides it is not like…"

Fine, he would have his way. I placed my hands on Hillary´s hips, moving her so that she was straddling me. The alarmed look in her eyes was priceless, but not at pleasing as Tyson´s; it looked as if his eyes were about to fall out as I gave Hillary a lingering kiss, sliding my hands up her back.

"Tha…that it so disgusting!" Tyson shouted, although I could tell from his flushed face that he was thinking something entirely different. And that, was disgusting.

"Shut up Tyson, I am busy".

Hillary´s shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter as she hid her face in my chest. Rey, Max and Kenny were guaffing loudly in the front, while Tyson squatted in his seat, staring gloomily at me.

"Jeez, come on guys, its not funny. You are supposed to be on my side!"

"Tyson, you have the hots for my mum!"

That started another round of laughter and I closed my eyes in mild irritation. Things needed to get more serious. The look I gave Hillary when we finally arrived at the hotel said enough. No way was she having her own room this time, no way. She swallowed nervously, following as I carried her bags into my room, no discussion.

I closed the door behind us, slowly turning to look at her….


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Yay, a quick update no? ;) Things are starting to get interesting, and Hillary might get some competition! Hope you´ll like the chapter!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW; and I´ll try and update once more before the weekend! :D**

**Rebelle Boss: Here you go! A much quicker update :D Thank you so much for leaving another review, it really means a lot! Yup, I feel sorry for Max´s mum, or at least a little bit :) And for Max, Tyson is a real perv! I am still not sure how I will develop Kai and Hillary´s relationship further, but like you pointed out Kai is unsure. I sort of figured he might warm up over time, but poor Hillary have her work cut out! Thanks again:)**

**Lioness of the fire: Thank you so much for leaving a review, makes my day! :D Fantastic that you like the fic, and particularly the prologue. Like you pointed out there is some awkwardness there with the spacing, and I was never quite happy with it to begin with, I´ll see if I have the time to go back and improve it sometime:) "hold your horses", Hahahaha, that is an awesome phrase! Ok if I use it in the next chapter? :D**

**SketchMomo: Thank you for leaving a response, that is always very helpful for an aspiring writer! I have gone through a few of the chapters and although I personally am not bothered by the use of …I…. I see what you mean. My experience is that when people are unsure about something they usually start a phrase in this manner, but I have perhaps used it a bit much. For future writing I´ll keep it in mind. Thank you for pointing it out! :)**

* * *

**.**

**Into the void**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

* * *

**Hillary´s POV**

Sharing a room with Kai was….strange. First off because he was almost never there, and secondly, well, it is Kai Hiwatari we are talking about here. The guy doesn´t exactly give any clues as to what he might be thinking about things. Sure, I was starting to understand his moods, however you could never know with him. Sometimes I felt like I was sharing my bed with a predator….a hungry one.

It was the morning after we had arrived in New York, and apparently Mr. Dickinson had booked a trip for us to a nearby BBA facility. The guys were of course super exited, and breakfast was a messy affair, pieces of toast, breadcrumbs and all kinds of stuff literally taking over the kitchen.

When I entered it was all a hot mess. Max and Tyson shouting at each other from opposite sides off the table, while Rey was sitting gloomily in his chair munching on his toast, looking quite displeased. Kenny was off in his own little world, typing away on his lap top, and Kai was nowhere to be seen.

Just thinking about him made me blush. Last night had been wonderful and frightening and intense and everything I secretly dreamt about. I sometimes wondered how he did it, how he seemed to know exactly what to do at exactly the right moment.

He had none of the awkwardness that other guys did, he didn´t fumble, didn´t put his hands in the wrong places or touched me the wrong way; he just new. With a longing sigh I put a piece of bread in the toaster. I had been completely exhausted when we finally went to sleep last night, and this morning he was gone. Standard Kai.

"So….it sounded like you had a good time last night", Max addressed me, still not looking his usual, cheerful self.

He had still not forgiven the guys the whole I want to fuck your mum discussion, and I just stuck out my tongue at him. Ha, not my problem he wasn´t getting anything. It was a shame that I didn't have the courage to say such things out loud. Max and Tyson, they just said what made sense to them, no hesitation. I couldn´t help but second-guess myself, wonder what people would think.

Take Kai for example. He didn´t take shit from anyone, he just did exactly as he pleased, and if someone questioned him he made sure they would never do so ever again. Come to think of it there was something vaguely sexy about his attitude towards people, as bad as this may sound it turned me on. You know, there is something kind of sexy about a guy that can stand up for himself.

"I bet Kai had a good time", Rey mumbled sourly from the table.

"Where is he by the way, isn´t he supposed to come with us today?"

Max shrugged, Kenny continued typing on his keyboard.

"Rey, it is the sourpuss we are talking about here, what did you expect?" Tyson wondered, sounding almost exasperated.

I looked at him, suddenly angry. Kai wasn´t a sourpuss! Well, not really. Every now and then there was a hint of a soft side to him, and I was confident that I could get to know this part of him, given time and effort. Of course Tyson would never get along with him if he continued being his obnoxious self. At the back of my mind I tried to push away the realization that the problem was not really Tyson, but Kai himself. He didn´t want to get along with Tyson, and so he didn´t. And I couldn´t understand why.

"You shouldn´t call him that", I said in a low voice, sighing in annoyance when I realized that I had just burnt my toast.

Shit!

About five minutes later we ventured outside to catch the BBA bus that had been assigned to us, and believe it or not; at the last moment Mr. Hot stuff came strolling casually down the street like he owned it. Damn! He was sex on legs, literally. Even from affair I could make out that handsome, chiselled face, and his unusual eyes. Lately mahogany had become my favourite colour!

"Morning", he greeted, his voice holding that characteristic, sexy drawl.

He was wearing my favourite pair of ripped jeans, and his hair was windswept and messy, hot. I barely had the courage to look him in the eye, quickly looking down when he gave me a searching look.

"Where were you?" I asked him, voice sharper than intended.

I knew in that same instant that I had made a mistake, as I saw those mahogany depths narrow in irritation. Gahhh, Hillary! That was another problem with him; he was so closed off sometimes. Whenever you questioned him about something he got…..not angry, frustrated maybe, I wasn´t sure.

"None of your fucking business", he snapped, leaning back before briefly closing his eyes.

"You are sulking", I said, or rather; accused.

Shit! I just couldn´t help myself. He was acting like a prick, and he was so fucking arrogant! I swallowed nervously, oh no! For a few seconds he didn´t move, before he slowly, deliberately turned his head, dark striking eyes opening to look at me. With one look he more or less had me nailed.

Then he smirked.

I let out a strangled breath, and to my surprise he chuckled darkly.

"I had you there didn´t I?"

I looked at him, incredulous. Just then the buss stopped, and he gave me a lingering, unreadable stare, before stalking off the vehicle, suddenly acting as if I didn´t exist. He wanted to be alone, so I kept my distance, discreetly looking at him whenever I thought he didn´t see. As for the guy that was supposed to show us around I didn´t pay him much attention. As always I had other things on my mind with Kai present. Kenny was the one who seemed to be most enthusiastic, intently looking around, literally falling in love with their top of the line computer systems. The guys seemed sceptical, while Kai was completely uninterested.

"But what is the point?" Tyson asked, looking almost a bit disappointed.

"If the computers decide the outcome there is no real reason to blade anymore".

For once I actually agreed with him.

We were led further inside the building, ending up in a large training area, were several people about our age were busy practising their blading. An elegantly dressed woman was overseeing the whole thing, standing back facing us in heels and a charcoal coloured pencil skirt. Even from afar she exuded competence. It was Judy Tate, Max´s mum, and she came to greet us, a cool, professional smile gracing her features.

"Max, how nice to see you!" She exclaimed.

Somehow she didn´t really sound as if she meant it.

"Mum", Max said, voice flat.

"It is a little over the top isn´t it, all this computer stuff?" Tyson commented, sounding unusually determined.

Normally he wasn´t one to actively look for a fight, not like this at least. He was serious this time, no playing around. Kai was standing a few feet away, leaning against the wall in his usual manner, looking all cool and untouchable. Clearly he was not about to interfere.

"Over the top", Judy repeated, her smile widening.

"Why don´t you have a friendly match with a few of our bladers? See for your self how over the top it actually is?"

She said it in a friendly way, but something was still a bit…..off. Kai´s eyes had snapped open at her words, narrowed slightly. We locked eyes for a few seconds. I swallowed.

"Hell yeah!" Tyson agreed, grinning at Rey and Max.

The battle started without much delay. Tyson and Rey both won, but with a bit of a struggle, and were acting all stuck up about it afterwards, telling Max he had it in the bag and so on. Judy just stood there, smiling. The last blader from her team was a girl actually, a red head with large glasses and shrewd, intelligent eyes. I immediately took a dislike to her; she was stealing glances at Kai, and I made a point out of rolling my eyes at her. She pursed her lips in distaste, hostility rolling off her in waves when she looked at me.

"I am Emily", she said sweetly, voice dripping with poison.

"Hillary", I said, smiling just as sweetly.

Kai looked at me, then at the red head, one perfect pale-blue eyebrow quirking upwards. Damn you Hiwatari, damn you!

Max smiled at her.

"Hi, I´m Max".

"I know that", she snapped, taking him by surprise.

Max looked positively crestfallen, but quickly pulled himself together, forcing a smile. The air was now loaded with tension, and Rey and Tyson had almost subconsciously moved closer to Max, ready to back him up. Judy merely smiled, slightly amused at the scene. Again it struck me how off this entire thing seemed. I couldn´t quite place it, but there certainly was something.

"Ready?" Emily asked Max, lining up by the dish.

He nodded, and moments later both blades clashed into each other in a cloud of sparks.

It lasted for about two seconds, before Draciel came plummeting out of the dish colliding with the wall with a sickening crunch. Emily smiled. Tyson, Rey and Max looked completely taken aback, even Kenny had lost interest in his computer. Kai was the only one who seemed to have taken the sudden turn of events calmly, and strolled over to where Draciel had ended up. He picked it up, looking it over before handing it to Max.

"Bit chip is intact, Kenny will have to rebuild the rest", he said.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Tyson exploded, hands balled into fists as he glared at Emily.

She just smirked.

"It is quite simple really", she said, looking very, very pleased with herself.

"Tony and Eric here are merely recruits", she gestured at the guys Rey and Tyson had battled.

"I on the other hand, am the real deal".

"You recorded our moves", Kai stated, voice cold.

Of course this simple statement resulted in a long string of curses from Rey and Tyson. Max simply looked deflated, refusing to look anyone in the eye. What kind of mother did that to her son? Judy Tate was a bitch, a real bitch.

"I am sorry Max", she said.

"Sometimes life seems unfair".

Max shuffled his feet uneasily. No one said anything, but we were all thinking the same. How could she?

I almost jumped when I felt those graceful, familiar fingers touch my shoulder in an almost invisible caress, resisting a sudden urge to shudder. Kai slid soundlessly past me, eyes harder than I had ever seen them. He was angry, boy was he angry! And this is what you should know about Kai Hiwatari; when he gets angry, really angry, it is not an uncontrollable rage, like Tyson for example, who is all over the place. Oh no, it is like he harnesses it, feeds off of it. It is calculated and controlled, and that makes him dangerous.

He smiled at Emily.

"Perhaps you´d like to record my moves as well?"

His voice was dripping with sarcasm, but all the same his choice of words made both me and Emily blush profoundly. His moves? Oh man, was he referring to what I thought he was? Jeez, get a grip Hillary! This is serious.

"Of…of course".

Her confidence was back, although I caught the look that passed between her and Judy. They both seemed to realize that he was up to something. I looked to the guys, who were all as confused as me. Then again no one would ever question Kai when he was this angry, not unless they had a death wish.

Both blades were launched simultaneously, and this battle was even shorter than the last one. Dranzer slammed into Emily´s blade mid-air, not even touching the surface of the dish. A loud screeching sound was heard as shards of metal flew everywhere, glimmering as the light caught them. Dranzer circled the dish once, returning to Kai´s hand.

I swallowed. He had ruined it, completely ruined it. He turned to us like it was no big deal at all, pocketing his blade and leaving the room, looking completely unfazed. I looked to the others, before following him. Oh man! The guys gave the remains of Emily´s blade one last look, before hurrying to catch up. The message was clear. No one fucking messes with my team.

As embarrassing as it is to say, it really was a turn on…


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Yay! Another chapter, what do you think, should there be a lemon in the next one? And btw thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are the best!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! You´ll seriously make my day!**

**Emzy2k11: Thank you so much for leaving a feedback, it really means a lot! :)**

**Izza-x23: Great that you liked the previous chapter, hope you´ll like this one as well! Thanks for reviewing!:)**

**09Sasha: Thank you so much for leaving a review! Good question, I still haven´t quite decided actually, so any suggestions are quite welcome. As for their relationship I don´t think Kai will ever be a hearts and flowers kind of guy, but we´ll see, you never know! :) Thanks again!**

* * *

**.**

**Into the void**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

* * *

**Kai´s POV**

I ate my food slowly, not really feeling it. Despite our earlier dispute with Max´s mum things seemed to have settled, and we had been invited to stay for lunch. Max and Tyson were of course delighted, being busy stuffing their faces and complimenting the food.

"Man, this is so tasty!" Tyson exclaimed enthusiastically.

Max smiled, although it wasn´t his usual goofy grin. He was upset. I could tell, even if I am not exactly a peoples person. There was something about social situations that exhausted me, especially if I had to spend longer periods of time with other people. Like this whole team thing for example; it had been what, two weeks? I had long since had enough, and we hadn´t even started the second tournament yet.

I tapped my fingers impatiently against the edge of the table, eying the others with mild distaste. Tyson was complaining over grandpa Granger´s spicy food, and he in turn got very offended. I was seated in between Hillary and Rey, and effectively blocked out the rest of the conversation.

Emily was continuously sending me meaningful glances, which I made a point out of not returning, and I could feel Hillary shuffle her feet next to me, lips pursed. She and Emily didn´t like each other, and I felt pretty certain that I was the main reason. It amused me to a certain extent; had Emily been prettier I might have considered having a threesome, but somehow I got the impression Hillary wouldn´t be too keen on the idea.

Emily and Judy left shortly afterwards, leaving us alone at the table. Kenny and Tyson had already gone for seconds, while Max seemed to have lost his appetite. I couldn´t say I blamed him. Had I been so thoroughly beaten I wouldn´t have been pleased either. Then again sulking wasn´t going to help anything, and it certainly didn´t inspire any sympathy as far as I was concerned.

"Hey Max, what´s up, did someone die or anything?" Rey jokingly asked, clearly trying to cheer him up.

Max just shrugged.

"I just wish I could have beaten Emily".

"I mean, it was over in like….a second".

No one said anything for a while, before Tyson spoke up after swallowing a particularly large piece of cake.

"No worries Maxie, this match doesn´t count, it was just an exhibition match after all", he said, voice reassuring.

Just an exhibition match? My temper flared, and I gritted my teeth, jaw clenched. Sometimes they made me so unbelievably angry. Sure, I´d admit that my fuse might be a bit short after battling Emily, but if there was one thing I hated it was excuses, and that was most certainly an excuse, a large one. Why couldn´t they start taking things seriously for once, grow up a bit? What they never seemed to realize was that this was a sport, not a children´s game. At this level you have to prepared for anything any time, its as simple as that. Otherwise you´ll be crushed, much like Max had been earlier today.

"Grow up Tyson, that is a fucking excuse and you know it", I snapped, staring darkly at him from my side of the table.

"Hey! That is not fair Kai, it didn´t count, end of story!"

He was leaning forward, eyes narrowed. I glared at him, not for the first time wondering what it would feel like to kick his sorry ass.

"For someone who doesn´t like spicy food you can be a real hot head sometimes, fuck of Granger!"

At this point grandpa Granger decided to intervene, and I just let it go, sending them a disgusted look before I resumed picking at my food. Tyson´s grandpa had joined us this morning, intending to stay with us for the rest of the tournament. I still hadn´t decided what to make of this, especially seeing as he would live in the suite with us. So far no one knew about me and Hillary outside the team, and I was intent on keeping it that way.

It wasn´t that I was ashamed or anything, however there was a possibility that our room sharing might come to an end should he and Mr. D find out, and that was not even a possibility as far as I was concerned. No fucking way. This arrangement was far to comfortable for me to let it go, and besides I kind of liked her….didn´t I?

Hillary was different from other girls. I don´t know. There was just something about her that appealed to me, not just the sex, but just being in her company. I was genuinely fond of her I realized with some surprise. And let me assure you that this does not happen often. Normally I either find people tolerable and occasionally nice, like Rey, or I simply don´t like them at all, like Tyson. But yes, I was fond of Hillary, whatever that meant.

I noticed that she hadn´t left with the others. They had scurried off after our discussion, apparently trying to lose Tyson´s grandpa, who was currently entertaining the rest of the diners with his kendo tricks. She was sitting next to me, eating ice cream. I couldn´t help but register how she licked the spoon, and with a barely audible sigh I ran one hand through my already messed up hair. What to do, what to do?

"Did you mean what you said to Max?" She asked me, pausing again to lick ice cream off the spoon.

Hillary, you better stop that right now….

I stared at her lips, eyes darkening. Fuck! There was something about her that I just couldn´t get enough of.

"Kai?"

"Hn?"

"I asked you a question".

I raised a quizzical eyebrow at her, before giving her a slow, charming smile. She blushed crimson.

"You are licking the spoon", I told her matter of factly, still eying her intensely.

She looked around, swallowing.

"Oh"

"Oh", I mirrored, amused.

After due consideration I went to get some ice cream myself, and we ate in a comfortable silence. She looked good today, in jeans shorts and a sleeveless shirt. I liked her in shorts, a lot. Almost as much as when she was wearing those short skirts….almost. It was kind of nice being alone with her as well; outside the bedroom I mean. I was relaxed in her presence, and I didn´t get snappy or irritated like I did with the others. Now that I was thinking about it, where had they gone? They had left what, an hour ago? I looked around, scanning the room, where were they?

"I am going to look for the brat pack", I announced, standing up.

Hillary stood up as well, but I stopped her with a brief headshake.

"You are not coming".

"Yes I am"

"No you are not"

We looked at each other, and even when my glare intensified she refused to back down. I almost admired her courage. With a sigh I gave in, turning and leaving the cafeteria. It was strange; had she been someone else I would never in a million years have been this lenient. Perhaps it was the sex. Even as I thought about it I knew that wasn´t the reason, but still, it was strangely pleasant being around her.

"See, that wasn´t so difficult", she said, sounding very pleased with herself.

Annoyingly so. I flashed her a meaningful look, and another scarlet blush crept up her cheeks.

"You´ll have to make it up to me later", I breezed, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at her.

I had no idea which way they had gone, but an educated guess would be somewhere they were not allowed. Hillary seemed vaguely alarmed when I slipped silently through a door marked with a "No access" sign, but followed without complaining. I strolled purposefully through a set of corridors, still not exactly sure where we were going. It was that uncanny ability of mine, an instinct maybe, that told me they had gone in this direction.

"Wow, everything looks so…..clinical", Hillary commented, following closely behind me.

"Intimidated?" I automatically asked, still busy scanning the walls and ceiling.

"No no, it is just so different from home you know. I mean, compared to the dish at Tyson´s this is like taken out of some sci-fi movie".

I glanced briefly at her. She was…..interesting I decided. Despite myself finding that I was enjoying conversing with her. No, this was definitely about more than sex. It was merely a question of how much more.

"Which is why Max and Tyson have to start taking it seriously".

She nodded quietly.

"I feel a bit sorry for Max though, his mum is not very nice".

"She is a bitch", I deadpanned.

"Kai! They probably have cameras here! What if they heard you?"

I smirked.

"Whatever".

Ah, finally! I came to a halt in the middle of the corridor, closely studying the ceiling.

"Just follow the corridor, I want to check out what is in these others rooms. I´ll find you".

Before Hillary had the time to protest I had jumped up, pushing aside the flap in the ceiling. She looked slightly shocked, and I crept into the air-condition system, leaving her standing in the middle of the hallway. It was dark and humid inside the shaft, and I had to slide forward on my stomach in order to fit.

The rooms I had been curious about contained various sports arenas, and when I spotted a tennis court a sneaking suspicion made itself known. Of course, Emily´s tennis racked launcher. Perhaps the rest of Judy´s team operated in a similar manner.

Quite a few bladers were trying to combine other sports with blading, adapting their launchers and their style of blading to football or softball or whatever. It was about utilizing all your skills, but I couldn´t say that I saw the point. Sure, I was good at most sports, but I didn´t use a football to launch my blade. In other words; it was a ridiculous idea.

I was just about to start looking for a way out when I heard a scream from below.

"Max! Max what are you doing?"

It was Tyson. Not a good sign. About a millisecond later a screeching alarm broke out, and I grimaced, looking around wildly. What the fuck had they done now? Jaw clenched and teeth gritted I kicked away the bottom of the shaft in front of me, the metal casing thundering to the floor below with a deafening bang. It almost drowned out the alarm. Through the hole I got a quick glimpse of Emily and Judy, and then….Max….shit! He was running towards his mum, oblivious to the sliding wall that was coming down from the ceiling. It was made of some transparent, red material, and it reminded me about a guillotine.

I did the only thing I could do. Cursing under my breath I jumped, grabbing a hold of Max while I was still in the air and pulling him with me. The glass plate or whatever it was connected with the floor about two seconds after the two of us slid underneath, and I rolled forward, landing on my feet with cat-like grace.

"Kai!" Tyson exclaimed, looking at me with awe.

Hillary was nowhere to be seen, but a couple of guys our age were standing a few feet away, looking like they were trouble. They wore dark brown cloaks, but they looked big. Judy and Emily shook their heads on the other side of the glass wall, before turning to leave.

"Which one of you is Kai?" One of the strangers asked, his eyes locking with mine.

The others stared at me, and I tilted my head to the side, eying him in my usual unfriendly manner. His built was large and bulky, and I caught a glint of unease in his eyes when I stepped forward. Ha, I could take them both, easily. The other was tall, looking like a basketball player but also rather lanky. I considered challenging them both, but then again perhaps it was about time the others learned another lesson. Tyson looked at me, but when I made no move to speak up he stepped forward, hands resolutely placed on his hips. Rey shook his head.

"This one is mine".

Good, he would lose, but hopefully he would learn from it.

Off to more pressing matters; where was Hillary?...


	13. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Yay, chapter 12! Thank you so much for reviewing the previous chapter, you guys are seriously awesome! I´ll try writing a lemon for the next chapter, but no primises;)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! You are the best!**

**Marcie: Thank you for leaving a review, it really means a lot! Great that you are liking this fic so far, I am still not quite sure were it is going, but we´ll see. That is an excellent suggestion by the way, and I´ll definitely consider it, I just have to pic some annoying guy as the competition ;) Thanks again!**

**Emzy2k11: Thank you so much for another review, it really encourages me to write more and faster! ;) I totally agree with you regarding Judy and Emily. I don´t know, somehow they always end up being bad in my fics. I don´t know why but I just can´t seem to be nice to them! Anyways, thanks again and I hope you´ll like this chapter:D**

**Lioness of the fire: Fantastic that you left another review!:D You bet! I must admit that I really enjoy writing this fic, it is the first time I am writing Kai/Hil but I actually quite like the idea of them being a couple, even if they are two radically different people. Anyways, thanks again!:D**

**Izza-x23: Great that you left another review, thanks a lot! :D I know, perhaps I will try writing one, Mariah was actually a good suggestion for the third person! Anyways, we´ll see, but I have been considering it for some time. It would certainly spice up the dynamic between the various people :) Thanks again!:D**

* * *

**.**

**Into the void**

**Chapter 12**

**.**

* * *

**Hillary´s POV**

I watched Kai disappear through the hatch in the ceiling with something close to shock. He had moved like lightening and with an almost cat like grace; one moment he was standing right in front of me, and in the next he was gone, sliding through the opening like it was nothing. Jeez…..the guy reminded me about some large jungle cat, ready to rip your throat out any second.

It never ceased to amaze me how he could be so tall and muscled, and yet at the same time possess the lethal speed and elegance of a ninja. Even Rey on a good day didn´t come close, and I was vaguely alarmed by this simple fact. When Kai Hiwatari wanted something he would take it, and no one would try to stop him. Not unless you had a death wish, or were suicidal.

I shuffled my feet uneasily, looking around. What to do? He had said that he would find me, which was a phrase open to interpretation. There was no way I was staying here, in this creepy white corridor until he came to "find me".

Quite frankly I was annoyed with him. Who did he think he was? Leaving me like this without a proper explanation? A small voice at the back of my mind insisted that it was the way he was, and furthermore that there was no point in being angry with him. After all it wasn´t like I could beat him in a fistfight.

My ears perked up when I suddenly heard the sound of voices, and then only seconds later, a terrible, wailing alarm. Oh no! What if it was Kai? I dismissed the idea immediately, no way had he set it off. He was totally badass after all, accidentally triggering the security system was more Tyson´s style. I remained frozen for a few seconds, before I hesitantly walked further down the corridor, in the direction of the voices.

Of course I deeply regretted this moments later, as I rounded a corner and…WHAM!

I collided with that red-headed bitch, Emily. She shrieked, horrified as we both fell to the floor in a messy heap of arms and legs. Her glasses fell off, sliding along the floor, and her white lab coat was fanned out behind her like a set of strange looking wings. I hit the floor with an uncomfortable crunch, a sharp stab of pain travelling from my hip and up my spine. Shit! We looked at each other, her eyes radiating pure hatred.

I was banged up pretty badly, and with some effort I got to my feet, inwardly laughing over the fact that Emily´s glasses had gotten a few noticeably scratches.

"Girls are you okay?" Judy pleasantly inquired, coming to stand next to Emily.

I hadn´t even noticed her presence before now, and forced a sickly sweet smile. She looked completely unfazed and pulled together as always, and offered Emily her glasses once she was also standing. Talking about taking awkward to a whole new level.

"I am fine", I said, sending her a very fake smile.

Emily was scowling, but nodded her assent.

The alarm was still going strong, and I looked around once more, realizing that I would have to try and explain my presence here. They were both looking at me strangely, and I flattened my top, suddenly feeling nervous. Kai, why did you have to leave? No one ever questioned him about anything, no matter how out of place he was.

"Erm…I was looking for Tyson and the others, you haven´t by any chance seen them?" I asked, trying to sound polite.

Judy´s eyebrows rose fractionally, but otherwise she didn´t question my presence any further.

"Actually yes", she said.

"However I am afraid they have triggered the alarm, you can no longer reach them from here, the building has been sealed off".

"Oh", I responded stupidly.

Emily rolled her eyes of course.

"Just come with us", Judy said warmly.

"Emily can show you out".

I inwardly cringed, but forced another smile. Oh man, would any of us get out alive? I fell into step next to them, on the other side of Judy. They both looked so professional; Emily was like a smaller version of Judy, wearing a similar skirt and heels, their lab coats identical apart from the placing of a few pockets. Unfortunately for Emily her hairdo and large Harry Potter glasses prevented her from having any of Judy´s sophistication, and I resisted a sudden urge to point this out.

"It is Hillary right?" Judy wondered, smiling when I nodded.

"What is it that you contribute to the Bladebreakers?"

The way she said it made it feel like an offense. Almost as if she was stating that I didn´t do anything at all.

"I am the organizer; I plan all the travels. Fix hotels, plane tickets, busses to the stadiums and so on", I said.

She smiled.

"That sounds very impressive".

No kidding. The guys weren't exactly the easiest to steer in the right direction, had it not been for their fear of Kai´s wrath I was pretty sure we would have been disqualified a very long time ago.

Then again Judy didn´t sound impressed at all.

Judy left us at the next intersection, and I followed Emily down a corridor to the left and into a state of the art elevator. No one said anything, we just kept stealing poisonous glances at each other. Gah! She was a complete nightmare, and add to that the fact that she had beaten Max so easily. Part of me wondered if Kai was impressed by her, and I tried to push the thought away. What if he was? Even though he had completely crushed her afterwards you could never know with him.

"Is Kai your boyfriend?" Emily asked me more or less out of the blue, and the sound of her voice made me jump.

I looked up, meeting her gaze.

Was he? I still didn´t know. He had said that he didn´t do relationships, but that he could make an exception for me. The memory made my face heat up with pleasure, but it didn´t really answer anything. Was he my boyfriend? To be honest I wasn´t sure.

"Yes", I said shortly, voice clipped.

Still, we both picked up the uncertainty in my voice.

"At least you think he is", Emily said nastily.

We glared at each other.

"Ask him then then, if you don´t believe me!" I snapped in an uncharacteristic moment of bravado.

Oh no, what had I done? What if she did ask? No good, it was after all never safe to say how Kai would respond. What if he said no?

"Maybe I will", she responded haughtily.

To my great relief the elevator opened seconds later, and I hastily exited, relieved to see that we were by the main entrance. I left without another word, jogging through the glass doors and then towards our buss. Grandpa Granger was standing outside, waiving when he saw me, and I caught Tyson´s mortified expression as he did a couple of tricks with his kendo stick. Needless to say it wasn´t the first time, and I couldn´t help but grin slightly as I entered the bus.

"Kill me now", Tyson mumbled, punching Kenny in the shoulder when he didn´t listen.

"Ahh….Tyson, what did you do that for?"

Max snickered.

"I said KILL. ME. NOW. " Tyson repeated, emphasizing every letter.

Kenny looked at him with a sour expression. And then to everyone's surprise;

"You know what Tyson, with pleasure! WITH. PLEASURE!"

To my no longer surprised self Kai was nowhere to be seen, but just as I was about to sit down he appeared behind me, placing a hand on my arm before sitting down next to me. I hiccupped nervously, blushing when goosebumps rose on my arms. It felt as if I had been burned where he had touched me, and a tingling sensation spread from his hand to the rest of my body, turning my legs into jelly.

"Hillary", he said breathily, voice a husky purr.

"H..Hi", I mumbled.

When I looked up he was staring at me, face unreadable. His eyes were blazing in that wonderful mix of mahogany, mocha and maroon….mmmm, like chocolate fudge brownie! …..Jeez Hills, pull yourself together! And, when he smirked even white teeth were revealed. Predator, a big dangerous predator, I reminded myself. But to no avail; the moment I met his gaze, inhaled that intoxicating scent, I was completely lost.

"Where…where were you?" I asked in a small voice, shuddering pleasantly when he expertly slid one arm around my shoulders.

He was wearing that leather jacket again, my favourite, and the sensation of the rough material against the inside of my arm was heavenly. I could feel those long, elegant fingers gently sliding over my wrist, playing with my bracelet. He shifted slightly, and I leaned back against his chest, all hot and bothered.

"Max set the alarm off", he simply answered, lifting his other hand to brush a stray lock of hair away from my face.

"And", I prompted, feeling him sigh in mild irritation.

He hated being questioned about things, but I just couldn´t help it, and for some reason he didn´t go all ballistic on me like he did with the others.

"We met two more people from Judy´s team. One of them beat Rey in a beybattle".

I took in this new information with mixed emotions. On one hand it made me angry that they yet again had beaten one of us, and then on the other Kai was pleased for some reason, which ultimately made me pleased. I could see the top of Rey´s head a few rows in front of us. He was slouching in his seat, radiating misery from miles away.

"And that is good how?" I wondered.

He raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Hn".

I spared him a quick, chaste glance. Oh shit, it was one of the dubious ones. It meant that the guys needed the lesson, and that I should have figured that out on my own. My bad Hiwatari, it is not my fault that you are so distracting!

It really wasn´t fair!

To everyone´s surprise the buss did not take us to the hotel. In fact it ventured straight into the wilderness, and for sometime all we could see was trees. It was grandpa Granger who announced that we were on our way to a special training camp planned by Mr. D, and I heard Tyson sigh with exasperation. Cleary he wasn´t too keen on Granger senior staying to provide adult supervision, and quite frankly neither was I. What if he tried to put a stop to my relationship with Kai?

Relationship…..gah, what an awfully complicated word!

The so called training camp was a joke, and everyone but Kai and grandpa Granger seemed visibly disappointed. A wooden cabin, no fancy equipment, not even beds for everyone. Mr. D, what where you thinking? A girl have to shower and dress and put makeup on…..and you send me here?

That being said the place was kind of beautiful. The cabin was situated by a lake, a couple of mountains were visible at a distance, and a small clearing covered the immediate area. Apart from this there was only forest, and part of me found it oddly appealing. I glanced over at Kai, who was standing back facing me, gazing out at the water. He seemed at ease here, like he belonged.

"Okay little dudes…..and dudette", grandpa Granger cheerfully opened, winking at me.

"There is space for everyone, but two people have to sleep in a tent. Any volunteers?"

The guys looked at him as though he was stupid. Correction; the brat pack.

"This whole thing is a fucking joke", Rey grumbled, grabbing his bag and walking up to the cabin before anyone had the time to protest.

"Sure is", Tyson gloomily agreed, following.

Grandpa Granger did not look pleased, but before he had the time to put his grandson in his place Kai abruptly turned around, nailing him with one of those very demanding looks. It was with a hint of awe that I realized not even grandpa Granger was immune to him. Max looked equally impressed. As per usual Kenny´s expression was impossible to catch because of his hair, and those gigantic glasses.

"I´ll take the tent, with Hillary", Kai said, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

This time even Kenny managed to look shocked, while Max nodded in deep respect. Granger senior was left standing in the middle of the clearing, looking positively crestfallen, while Max and Kenny ran up to the cabin. Clearly they couldn´t wait to tell Rey and Tyson about Kai´s bold move. Mr. Hot stuff on the hand calmly picked up the bag containing the tent, both our luggage, and walked off as if it was nothing but a couple of feathers he was carrying.

Of course I followed.

Sleeping in a tent with Kai, oh my!

He was so…capable…..


	14. Chapter 13

**Authors note: WARNING! LEMON IN THE LAST PART! Yup, chapter 13 ;) Thank you so much for reviewing chapter 12, makes my day!**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It´l make me super happy, and then I´ll write more ;) You are the best!**

**Izza-x23: Thanks for leaving yet another review! Means a lot! Awesome that you liked the chapter! :D**

**Emzy2k11: Thank you for leaving a feedback, it is always great to know that people are liking and reading your story! Hope you´ll like this chapter as well! :)**

**NAÏ : Thank you so much for leaving a review! Awesome that you think this is a fun read, I have some plans for a few interesting sessions inside that tent, lucky Kai! ;) Anyways, thanks again and I hope you´ll like this new chapter :)**

* * *

**.**

**Into the void**

**Chapter 13**

**.**

* * *

**Kai´s POV**

I put up the tent with a certain expertise, although it was a first. Growing up as heir to one of the worlds largest business empires hadn´t exactly involved camping and putting up cheep tents. Needless to say I didn´t tell Hillary this; I figured she was better off not knowing who exactly she was sleeping with. Because yes, I am totally badass!

"That was fast", she commented, sounding impressed as I stepped back to admire my handiwork.

It wasn´t particularly large, only just big enough for two people, but otherwise I had done everything exactly right. Of course I had; after all I had a reputation to maintain. I sent Hillary a sidelong glance, considering. All in all I wasn´t about to complain, perhaps we could share our sleeping bags as well.

"Hn".

She looked at me, smiled, before standing from where she had been sitting on a fallen log. I had decided to put up the tent only a few meters from the water, and behind a few large rocks; out of sight from the cabin for obvious reasons. The location was rather nice, and I ran one hand playfully up her back as we strolled casually side by side back towards the others. She shuddered, made a low, pleased sound deep in her throat. I liked that, I liked it a lot. And I liked it even better when she took a hold of my hand, her hip pressing suggestively against my side.

It really was a shame grandpa Granger would come looking if we skipped dinner. Besides Hillary needed to eat something…..Wha…What? Where the fuck did that come from? For a few seconds my mind went completely blank. When had I started thinking about such trivialities?

Well, I suppose eating before hand would give her more energy for tonight. Even if that was a shitty excuse.

The others were already busy preparing to eat, gathered around a small bonfire just outside the cabin, or hut, depending on how optimistic one felt. The smell of burnt chicken was everywhere, and I spotted a blackened piece of meat a few meters away, along with some ashy stains on Tyson´s shirt.

"Look who is coming…it is the sourpuss", he told Max matter of factly, clearly not having forgotten or earlier disagreement.

"I wonder who´s head he´ll bite off this time!"

I spared him a scorching look.

Rey looked from me to Tyson and back again, clearly anticipating some kind of confrontation. Luckily for Tyson I was intent on saving all my energy for Hillary and what I hoped would be a very long night.

"Yours probably", I said seriously, smirking wolfishly when he visibly paled at the statement.

Dinner was done American style; grilled spareribs, chicken, corn and potato-salad, and I sat down next to Hillary, as far from Tyson as possible. The moment dinner was served he forgot all about me anyway, busy stuffing his face and accidentally smearing potato-salad across Max´s t-shirt.

"Gross", Rey mumbled offhandedly, picking at his food, sulking.

"How are you doing?" Hillary asked him sympathetically, smiling sweetly.

I felt a momentary stab of jealousy at her obvious display of emotion, and suppressed a sudden urge to say something inconsiderate. She was mine; Rey better keep his distance. Although I was willing to acknowledge that I had gotten somewhat possessive of her I chose not to dwell any further on why. Perhaps it was better if I didn´t know. Either way this sudden emotional attachment frightened me, although I would never say that to her in a million years.

Rey shrugged, looking uncomfortable before he glanced uncertainly in my direction.

"I am ok…..losing just makes me angry that's all".

Hillary nodded, smiled sweetly once more. To my increasing annoyance I might add.

"Anger is good", I commented offhandedly, staring thoughtfully into the fire.

"Means that you haven´t given up".

Rey nodded vigorously at me, and I realized that those were the most considerate words I had ever offered upon witnessing one of them lose a bey-battle. Then again I found Rey tolerable, perhaps I even enjoyed his company from time to time, of only a tiny bit.

"Next time I am gonna annihilate him!" He heatedly exclaimed, voice determined.

"You bet!" Tyson agreed, in between mouthfuls of grilled chicken and corn.

"I sure hope we can beat them", Max mumbled almost to himself, and I spared him a questioning look, wondering.

At the moment things didn´t look too optimistic. They knew all Rey, Tyson and Max´s moves, and those three would have struggled even without this disadvantage, which was starting to worry me a bit. This left only me, but even if I won all my battles, which I of course would, the others had to come through as well, and competition here was harsher than in the Asian tournament. Add to that the simple fact that Max´s mother was managing the opposing team, and you had one hell of a mess.

Needless to say the team spirit wasn´t exactly booming. Personally I wasn´t bothered by the fact that Mr. D had sent us far into the forest to train, but from the standpoint of the others I was willing to acknowledge that it wasn´t exactly a dream situation. Compared to all the equipment and state of the art facilities that the All Stars had available this was more of a stone-age kind of place.

"So, what is up with you and Kai sharing a tent?" Max asked Hillary, interrupting my broodings.

Of course he didn´t dare ask me, so he asked sweet, innocent little Hillary, who after due consideration might not be as innocent any longer. Granpa Granger had gone down to the water to practice some kendo stuff, leaving us by the fire with a few bags of marshmallows, and of course the obligatory dirty talk.

"Well….", she looked to me for help, and with a sigh I fixed Max with a glare.

"Why do you think?" Tyson questioned sarcastically, busy licking the white, sticky substance of a marshmallow off a stick.

When Max didn´t answer he paused in his battle with the marshmallow to look at him, clearly exasperated.

"To have sex of course Max!"

Hillary flushed crimson, staring down at her own marshmallow who had started to melt in the heat from the fire, while Kenny almost lost Dizzy because someone had said the S word. Inwardly I was laughing my ass off.

Hillary looked hot, and part of me actually entertained the idea of just grabbing her and carrying her over to the tent. Of course I didn´t, but still…..A guy can dream.

"I am surprised by your perceptiveness Tyson", I said coldly.

"Seeing as I am talking about someone who´d gladly give up a blowjob for a piece of candy".

Rey almost gagged on his food, leaning forward in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Even Max who was supposed to be on Tyson´s side couldn´t quite contain himself. Clearly I had hit a nerve, because Tyson looked ready to kill, face tomato red.

"That is so not true!" He insisted.

I caught an unconvinced look from Max, who in turn was staring doubtfully at Kenny, biting his lip.

"But Tyson", Kenny said, looking intently at him.

"You did say no that girl in China remember, because we were going for ice cr…"

"KENNY! SHUT UP!" Tyson bellowed, looking somewhat desperate.

Had I been a child I would have rubbed my hands together in pure glee.

"He was never supposed to know remember?!" He seethed, pointing at me when he said the word "he".

I smirked, before coming to stand, stalking back to the tent. As if Tyson could ever outwit me, the fucking jerk! Hillary dutifully followed, sliding up beside me as we left the others behind. It was almost dark, the only light coming from a half moon and the warmly glowing fire somewhere behind us.

"Why do you think I keep condoms in my pocket?" Tyson asked the others heartily from behind us, clearly trying to explain his earlier mishap.

Hillary chuckled lightly, and we paused outside the tent, gazing out onto the lake. I quite liked it here, even if it wasn´t your average training facility. Something about the piece and tranquillity of the place made me feel at ease, home in a way. More so than I had ever felt with grandfather.

With one last look I crept inside after Hillary, who was currently crawling around on her knees, using a flashlight to find and unpack her things. I removed my t-shirt and jeans, calmly settling in my sleeping bag while she continued to rummage around. When she had finally gotten her sleeping bag out I promptly took it from her, pulling the zipper down and connecting it with my own, so that it became one large one. Perfect!

She looked at me, awkwardly fiddling with her sweater, blushing deeply when I sat up, naked apart from my boxers. It amused me to a certain extent that she was always blushed when I looked at her, or when I was naked for that matter.

Over the last few weeks she had seen me naked every evening, but it still made her voice crack and her face heat up. Girls!

I watched with obvious appreciation as she pulled off her sweater, revealing that toned flat stomach and full, firm breasts. They barely fit in her bra, and I felt a certain part of my body harden considerably at the sigh. She was wearing black lace underwear, and I ran one hand playfully down her back, being rewarded with a surprised yelp when I suddenly and without warning yanked her shorts down. Fuck! I just loved her tits, and that firm smooth ass!

She was smoking hot!

"I have been looking forward to this", I whispered softly into her ear, gently blowing on her neck, amused when goose-bumps immediately rose on her arms and shoulders.

"Me…me too", she said, shivering lightly when I skilfully trailed kisses up her shoulder and to the nape of her neck.

A pleasant shudder ran through my body when she surprised me by leaning back against my chest, her behind pressing suggestively against my growing erection. I inhaled shakily, distracting myself by removing the hair tie which kept her ponytail in place, thick, chocolate coloured locks flowing down her back in silky waves. She just had a very sexual vibe to her, I don´t know. It turned me on.

I ran both hands down her arms, over her stomach, pausing to play with the hem of her thong, before I moved them up to her breasts, squeezing them through the scarce material of her bra.

She made a small sound of appreciation, her breathing hitching in her throat when I proceeded to remove the shoulder straps, peeling the whole thing of in a matter of seconds. I threw it carelessly to the side, moving so that I could push her down underneath me, her tits pressed flush against my chest. The sensation was divine, and I kissed her somewhat harshly, hissing with pleasure when she entangled her hands in my hair, groaning into the kiss.

"Kai….I….want to be on top", she gasped, once again pressing her hips up against mine, making the need almost unbearable.

On top? She wanted to be on top? I contemplated the idea for a few moments. Normally I was on top, or I took her standing from behind. But why not. I allowed her to push me down on my back, straddling me while I rested my hands on her hips, enjoying the sight of her flushed face and her erect nipples. The paleness of her breasts complimented them perfectly, and my grip tightened almost subconsciously, daring her to move.

There was something distinctly arousing about the position, even if I normally preferred to be on top. Besides I was ultimately the one in control; she was a tiny, dainty and incredibly beautiful little female. There was no way she would ever overpower me.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I questioned, smirking up at her when she blushed.

She bent down, proceeding to help me off with my boxers, while I slid the thong off her legs in one fluid motion. Shit! I groaned, throwing my head back when she took my member in her mouth like it was second nature. Damn! She was good!

It was almost torture, how her tongue swirled back and fort, teasing and playing. In addition to the fact that watching her while she did it, eyes drowsy and half closed, her hair a mess, was incredibly arousing. She kept it up for what had to be the longest ten minutes of my life, before she finally pulled back, looking at me.

"Go…go on!" I insisted, voice breathy.

Fuck! I needed her, right now!

I placed both hands on the small of her back, helping her as she straddled me, properly this time, groaning her name as she started moving.

"Kaaaaai!" She moaned, voice high pitched and aroused.

I felt almost as if I had died and come to heaven. Blast it! I liked her, I really did, whatever that entailed….


End file.
